


Týkhē

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces la diosa de la fortuna sonríe de las formas menos imaginadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sólo soy una fanficker más en este vasto universo, por ende One Piece no me pertenece.

A veces la diosa de la fortuna sonríe de las formas menos imaginadas.

¿Qué iba a suponer lo que una simple jugarreta del destino iba a ocasionar?

No había habido ningún indicio o pista de que ese día la relación con él tomaría otro rumbo. Quizás porque Sanji tampoco estaba al pendiente de que algo así sucediera.

Y ahí estaba, siguiendo a sus compañeros por detrás en fila india hasta la escotilla de la escalera que conducía al Soldier Dock System. Dicha fila la encabezaba Luffy, seguido por Franky, quien explicaba lo que había pasado con el cabestrante; pero el cocinero no le prestaba atención a él, sino al formado trasero del espadachín que tenía frente suyo. Ni siquiera sospechaba que Usopp, yendo detrás, hacía lo mismo con él.

Podía echarle la culpa a todo lo ocurrido durante esos dos años en la isla de los Okama, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que ese progresivo interés siempre había estado ahí, al acecho, presente en cada contienda mantenida con ese descerebrado de cabeza verde.

Llegaron ante la enorme rueda, esperando las indicaciones del cyborg.

—Navegante, ilumina hacia aquí por favor —pidió Franky, tomando la larga cadena que estaba en el suelo, firmemente ajustada a dicho cabestrante.

Nami obedeció el pedido y desde la escalera estiró el brazo para darles la iluminación que necesitaban, pero al ver que era escaso, bajó unos peldaños dejando de sostener la escotilla consiguiendo que cayese haciendo un chirrido escalofriante.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Zoro estaba impaciente, había dejado de lado sus pesas y quería volver con ellas.  
—Ustedes cuatro —les pidió—, giren la rueda.  
— ¿Qué pasó, Franky? —Preguntó la única dama presente, terminando de bajar la escalera para situarse junto a él.  
—El motor se trabó —chistó él en respuesta—, es por la cadena, se ve que con la última propulsión se salió de su eje.  
—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Luffy en un murmullo. Le habían dicho que sería divertidísimo, sólo para convencerlo.

Todos entendían que el Soldier Dock System era algo así como el corazón del Thousand Sunny, los canales tenía cuatro usos y era fundamental para la navegación. Usopp metió bocado, preocupado al entender un poco más que el resto de los presente la importancia de dicho sistema.

— ¿Y tendremos que hacerlo manualmente siempre?  
—No, no —negó Franky enérgicamente, levantando la pesada cadena con tanta facilidad que parecía mentira que pesara casi una tonelada—, es para destrabarla, háganla girar.

Perfecto; hasta ahí, el cocinero de los mugiwara no había visto la sonrisa de la diosa, sin embargo, cuando los cuatro pusieron manos a la obra la historia comenzó a cambiar.

La rueda giró haciendo un ruido tan estrepitoso que, al igual que las balas de cañón, los dejó sordos. La cadena comenzó a moverse y Franky la dejó a sus anchas. De repente el barco pareció cobrar vida y el Sunny se agitó.

El motor había arrancado de golpe haciendo vibrar los engranajes con tanta energía que fue una sacudida violenta.

Nami cayó de bruces al suelo, sin poder impedir que la lámpara se estrellase contra la madera apagando su luz y oscureciendo el ya de por sí oscurecido espacio.

—Nami-san, ¿estás bien? —se alarmó Sanji tanteando en la oscuridad para tratar de llegar hasta donde estaba ella.  
—Sí, sí —respondió con un tono que dejaba por sentado que la caída había sido ruda y dolorosa.

Su cabeza había pegado contra la madera, mareándola.

—No veo nada —se quejó Luffy tanteando la pared, para tratar de llegar hasta la escalera.  
—Ey, Luffy, esa es mi nariz —vociferó Usopp consiguiendo la carcajada de su amigo.  
—Lo siento, lo confundí con la palanca —y rió más. Le gustaba la nariz de Usopp, le parecía divertida.

Franky examinó el suelo buscando la lámpara, y chocó con la mano de Nami, que estaba buscando lo mismo.

— ¡Genial! —Chilló el capitán, brazos en alto— ¡Podemos jugar a ponerle la cola al burro! ¡O a adivinar a quien tocamos!  
—Esperen, abriré la escotilla —decidió el cyborg.  
— ¡Ey, soy el capitán, no me ignoren! —se quejó Luffy luego de un pronunciado silencio.  
—No es momento para jugar, Luffy —retó el tirador.

Zoro, en silencio, dio un paso al frente con extrema calma, pero su pie pateó algo que rodó por el suelo: la lámpara.

— ¡Zoro, muévete! —vociferó el tirador al llevárselo por delante, y se escuchó un estruendo, seguida de la carcajada de todos cuando fue el turno de Luffy de chocar contra alguien, quejándose de un supuesto dolor que no debería sentir por ser de goma.  
— ¿Zoro, eres tú Zoro? —preguntó el capitán sintiendo el peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo.  
—Yo estoy aquí, idiota.  
—Soy yo —respondió otra vez el tirador— ¿Podrías dejar mi nariz en paz? —rogó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero su cabeza chocó con algo haciéndole ver las estrellas.

Luffy volvió a carcajear, comenzaba a parecerle todo muy divertido.

Cuando Sanji movió su mano para tener un punto de referencia, tocó sutilmente algo que reconocía con extrema facilidad: la empuñadura de la katana del espadachín. Fue ahí, en esa confusión, que Sanji decidió tentar la suerte.

Divertido y bribón, jaló apenas de la misma logrando que Roronoa se pusiera en alerta. La mano de Zoro intentó aferrar la de Sanji, pero el cocinero se liberó justo a tiempo de que lo rozara. Ahora tenía otro punto de referencia más interesante.

Posó juguetonamente los dedos en esa mano, subiendo con lentitud a través del brazo, sin tocar directamente para evitar importunar al espadachín. Cuando llegó al hombro, siguió su camino, como si buscase algo que le diera la pauta definitiva de que se trataba de la presa elegida.

El tintineo delicado de los tres pendientes que colgaban de la oreja de Zoro, fue el aliciente que necesitó para dar el paso necesario. Estaba yendo muy rápido, porque sabía que tenía sólo unos cuantos segundos antes de que Franky, en la negrura, alcanzase la escotilla ofreciendo un poco de luz.

Toda esa situación le causaba tanto vértigo que sentía el vientre acalambrado de miedo y deseo. El placer de hacer algo prohibido, con el peligro de ser descubierto y desenmascarado.

Se creó una imagen mental del rostro de Roronoa —que tan estudiado tenía— para dar el paso final y buscar esos labios que tantas maldiciones le echaban encima.

—Mierda —se quejó Franky logrando que el cocinero se sobresaltara a escasos centímetros de su objetivo.

El Cyborg ya había llegado a la escotilla, pero para fortuna del cocinero, la diosa seguía sonriéndole y le había trabado la misma con el violento ajetreo.

La voz de Usopp llegó a oídos de todos mientras el rubio volvía a tomar coraje.

—Rómpela.  
—Que no, bestia —se quejó el cyborg, sintiéndose incapaz de dañar el barco. —Ya la abro.

Finalmente, con una sonrisita diabólica y muy interna, Sanji alcanzó los labios del espadachín. Los lamió sin culpa, para después morderlos e intentar hundir la lengua; pero en ese preciso momento, Zoro pareció volver en sí. Se hizo hacia atrás preso de la sorpresa, y su espalda dio contra el cabestrante.

Sanji aprovechó la turbación para hacer unos cuantos pasos y chocar contra alguien. ¿Usopp? Apretó su mano sobre una superficie blanda, esponjosa y que se sentía demasiado bien al tacto.

— ¿Nami?

La cachetada se oyó tan fuerte que casi más hizo eco.

— ¡Lo siento Nami-swan! —Se disculpó dándose cuenta de que le había apretujado un pecho— ¡Juro que no tenía la mala intención de aprovecharme!

En ese preciso momento la luz se hizo en el reducido espacio. Sanji entonces vio las mejillas de la navegante con un ligero tono carmín y la expresión de sentida furia pintada en el rostro.

—Ya… lo tomaré como un accidente —dijo ella, sabiendo en su interior que Sanji respetaba mucho a las mujeres.

Con honda sinceridad no lo creía capaz de cometer tal atropello. Sí, podía espiarla mientras se bañaba o se cambiaba, pero jamás la tocaría sin que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

Usopp suspiró aliviado, siendo el tercero —después de Franky y Luffy— en salir del cuarto. Sanji levantó la lámpara cuando logró verla en la penumbra y, sin dirigirle la mirada al espadachín, siguió camino.

Sentía que si cruzaba miradas con él, terminaría por delatarse; como si Zoro fuera capaz de lograr leer en sus ojos el sentido gusto de victoria, la lujuria y la tentación.

Nami siguió al cocinero, pero frenó al darse cuenta.

—Ey, Zoro, ¿vienes? —arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento del espadachín, quien se había quedado quieto en el sitio, con la espalda apoyada contra al cabestrante sin indicios de seguir con vida.  
—Eh… sí —se obligó a reaccionar, pestañeó aún confundido y siguió a la navegante.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí abajo? Bueno, el espadachín tenía suficiente masa cerebral para entenderlo. Lo que no comprendía era esa pura contradicción.  
Le había gustado, y era evidente que había sido un sentimiento compartido.

…

Robin había dejado la vigilancia por un momento, mientras que Chopper, al ver su medicina desparramada, prefirió tomarse un descanso. Brook dejó de practicar su música para ir también a la cocina donde todos estaban reunidos. Habían sentido la sacudida del Sunny, y Franky les explicó que ahora que el Soldier Dock System había arrancado, podían seguir el viaje.

— ¡Sanji, tengo hambre! —avisó el capitán.  
—Vaya novedad, siempre tienes hambre —murmuró el cocinero—, todavía es temprano para el almuerzo, Luffy —le retó, abriendo la heladera para tomar un trozo de carne—; ten, confórmate con esto hasta que esté.

Cual si fuera un perro se lo puso en la boca, y Luffy se fue contento con su muslo de pollo a mirar el mar desde la cabeza del león. Sanji lo vio irse y cuando su vista barrió la cocina para ver si sus dos bellezas estaban ahí y necesitaban algo de él —como todo su amor—, tuvo el tan temido contacto visual que había querido evitar.

Zoro lo miró y frunció la frente; Sanji con su mejor cara de póker lo ignoró, poniendo manos a la obra para empezar con la comida mientras todos volvían lentamente a su rutina luego del trajín.

Sintió la presencia de Roronoa a sus espaldas, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con furia. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta? Podía ser, el espadachín no era tan idiota como aparentaba.

Sanji se reprendió mentalmente: ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar? Había sido tan infantil y cándido de su parte. Negó con la cabeza, gesto que Zoro notó, pero ignoró para prestarle más atención a la despensa de licor.

Tomó una botella y sin quitarle la vista de encima al cocinero, se marchó de su territorio para ir hasta el observatorio.

Sanji tragó saliva, ¿qué significaba esa intensa mirada, que se había dado cuenta? Arqueó las cejas, sin dejar de cortar en julianas todas las verduras que previamente había pelado.

Se había sentido falsamente seguro de la oscuridad y de la confusión. Con tantas personas como opción, sabía que el espadachín no se animaría a encarar a ninguno de ellos.

Podía haber sido cualquiera; Franky no, porque estaba muy lejos, pero Usopp, Luffy e incluso Nami cabían como opciones.

¿Por qué sospechar de él? Si bien clarito lo tenían todos: a él le gustaban las mujeres, le enloquecían al punto de hacerle decir, hacer y pensar estupideces. Su mundo giraba en torno a ellas.

Lo que hiciera en el baño, mientras se duchaba, o en la cocina, cuando estaba a solas por las madrugadas, e incluso cuando era su turno de vigía, era un placer culpable del que ninguno estaba enterado.

No, él no dejaba cabos sueltos, ni demente era capaz de arriesgarse tanto. Cuando se masturbaba en la cocina, lo hacía en la despensa y bajo llave, para asegurarse de que su secreto no fuera revelado. Lo mismo en el puesto de vigía: trababa la escotilla apoyando algo encima que al menos le sirviera para darle tiempo a ocultar las pruebas del crimen que estuviera cometiendo.

Y el crimen no era otro que la sodomía.

Dos años, dos años había estado encerrado en ese lugar infernal. No tocaba a esos hombres vestidos de mujeres, aunque fueran los últimos especímenes del mundo, pero quizás algo de su filosofía lo había trastocado. No lo sabía, o sí; pero prefería pensar que él, antes, no era así.

Por todo eso estaba plenamente seguro que, de todos sus nakama, del que menos sospecharía Zoro, sería de él. ¡Vamos! ¡Era Sanji, el que estaba loco por toda fémina! ¡El que se quejaba de su funesta suerte con los okama! ¡El que rechazaba cualquier gesto cariñoso proveniente de un hombre, y simulaba no importarle nada de ellos! No, mucho menos eso que tenían entre las piernas. ¿Para qué? Él también tenía lo mismo; en cambio las mujeres eran todo un enigma.

Estaba interesado en los secretos de ellas, no en el de los hombres. Eso lo sabían todos.

Por ese motivo había sentido una falsa seguridad; pero encerrado en su cocina, preparando el almuerzo, el arrepentimiento comenzó a mellarlo.

No podía ser tan idiota.

Seguía repitiéndose mentalmente cual mantra que había sido muy estúpido de su parte dejarse llevar.

Pero es que lo traía loco, desde que habían vuelto del cautiverio voluntario, creía que esas perturbadoras ideas se irían una vez que tuviese una dama enfrente. Dicho y hecho, correteó a muchas mujeres, pero por Kami, tenerlo a Zoro frente a él, otra vez, le había erizado los pelos de la nuca. Y sentía que todavía los tenía erizados.

Para colmo su desesperación era tan palpable, que las muchachas no le habían dado oportunidad de nada, así que la abstinencia estaba que lo mataba… o acababa violando a alguno de sus nakama hombre —porque a las chicas no les haría daño, nunca—, como a Luffy, a Usopp… a esas alturas le daba igual Brook, Chopper, pero alguien que apagase ese fuego que amenazaba con quemarlo en vida.

Y si creía que probar los labios de Zoro, de esa manera tan imprudente, sería como un vaso de agua en el desierto, fue al contrario. Había sabido como el vinagre. Ahora la sed era, en verdad, insoportable.

Sin dudas moriría.

Sí, en las manos del espadachín.

— ¿Qué hice? —se quejó por postrera vez tapándose con una mano la boca en un gesto de profundo remordimiento. Pero después rió bajito, divertido con la situación.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba… podía torturarse todo el día o quedarse con la realidad: que Zoro no iría uno por uno a preguntarles si le habían besado.

No se lo imaginaba encarándolo a Usopp, a Luffy, a Nami, incluso a Franky, ni mucho menos a él, el “cocinero pervertido”, su Némesis favorito. Seguramente que el espadachín se atormentaría unos días y después dejaría el tema de lado, quedándose con la gran duda.

Bueno, si Sanji creía eso, entonces no conocía al espadachín. ¿Zoro, quedándose de brazos cruzados? No era esa clase de sujeto, sí era de actuar con calma, pero también de ser un vendaval cando la situación lo requería.

…

Esa falsa seguridad colmó por completo al cocinero para el final del día. Había dejado de angustiarse con el asunto y se encontraba relajado, fumando un cigarrillo a la vez que guardaba las sobras en la heladera, mientras Zoro terminaba de lavar los platos.

—Estoy aburrido —se quejó Luffy— ¡Vamos a pescar!

Con esa exclamación la cocina quedó peligrosamente desierta. Los únicos que estaban en ella se marcharon detrás del capitán en pos de diversión. Usopp fue a la despensa a buscar los cebos, mientras Chopper le gritaba a Luffy, una vez fuera, que no caminara tan cerca del borde pues podía caerse.

Cuando Usopp se fue y la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Sanji sintió como un par de ojos se le clavaban en la espalda. Nervioso, dejó caer la última fuente que debía acomodar, desperdiciando la comida.

—Maldita sea. —Odiaba derrochar alimento.

Zoro arqueó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo el diestro cocinero era tan torpe? Sonrió de medio lado, quizás había llegado el momento de enfrentar la situación, porque si Sanji creía que saldría ganando impíamente de esa treta sucia, estaba muy equivocado. Nadie lo vacilaba así.

—Ten —con un pie le alcanzó el cesto de basura, para después ponerse en cuclillas y ayudarlo.

Gesto que de ser otra la situación le habría llamado la atención al cocinero. No porque Zoro fuera incapaz de ayudarlo si él necesitara ayuda, sólo que era evidente que en ese momento no la requería. Simplemente era juntar la comida del suelo y tirarla.

Zoro le clavó otra vez los ojos, pero Sanji no lo miró, parecía huirle el contacto visual. Tomaba con las manos limpias los trozos del pastel de carne, embadurnándose con la salsa y la crema del postre que le acompañaba, en un extraño revoltijo de comida. Se notaba que estaba nervioso y que quería terminar cuando antes con esa incómoda situación.

Roronoa lo imitó, pero a diferencia del cocinero no terminó con las manos tan enchastradas, él había decidido tomar los trozos más limpios.

Hasta que todo ese preámbulo le aburrió. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno, sabiendo que nunca existiría tal cosa, menos cuando se trataba de alguien como Sanji… o de Sanji precisamente.

El cocinero se puso de pie sin dignarse a mirarlo, Zoro siguió el movimiento y sin anestesia lo soltó:

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?  
— ¿Con qué? —Tomó un repasador e intentó limpiarse la grasa; y abriendo la canilla aprovechó para darle la espalda.

Se maldijo por dentro, permitirle al espadachín que lo acorralase así, de esa forma tal vil. Podía sentir la cercanía, como lo acechaba por la espalda, ufanándose quizás de haber descubierto su secreto.

Zoro se vio en el dilema de torturar un rato a Sanji o de acabar con su propio martirio; ya que por la sorpresa no había podido sentir la humedad del cocinero, la lengua irrumpiendo en su boca danzando escandalosamente en él.

—Cuando todos duerman —murmuró, acercándose lo suficiente para susurrárselo en el oído, tan cerca, que Sanji podía sentir el rozar de las telas—, te quiero en el cuarto del Soldier, cocinero de cuarta.

El murmullo en su oído le estremeció de pies a cabeza, se aferró a la mesada cuando sintió las piernas flaquear. Un calor muy particular había subido por ellas y no, no tenía nada que ver con el Diable Jamble.

No pudo abrir la boca, estaba tan sorprendido —más allá de que no debería estarlo— que se quedó mudo y petrificado en el sitio, atento a cualquier proceder de su enemigo natural.

— ¿Escuchaste? —Recalcó el espadachín—Más te vale que no me falles, porque tomaré medidas muy duras al respecto.

Sanji tragó saliva, ¿eso qué significaba? Era claro, era muy claro que el espadachín se había dado cuenta de que había sido él.  
¿Y si no le hacía caso? ¿Y si no se presentaba en el mentado cuarto? ¿Qué clase de medidas muy duras tomaría Roronoa?  
Palideció al suponer lo peor: que su respetada reputación heterosexual se viera manchada por culpa de ese espadachín de poca monta.

Zoro lo dejó en paz, dando la vuelta para irse triunfante, con la botella en mano rumbo al observatorio. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Sanji se permitió respirar aliviado. De inmediato volvió a reprenderse, había sido muy poco prudente de su parte no negar la acusación o hacerse el extrañado. Guardando silencio había dejado por sentado ser el culpable de esa corrupción.

Ahora no tenía marcha atrás. Zoro había jugado todas las cartas apostado que había sido él, y lo más nefasto es que había acertado, pero ¿cómo, porqué? Sanji miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. No había nada en sus gestos, no hacía nada que delatase su nueva preferencia por los hombres. O mejor es decir, su nueva preferencia por Roronoa Zoro.

Se mordió los labios, sonriendo efímeramente con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

…

Caminaba en la cocina como gato enjaulado; Luffy, Chopper y Usopp seguían pescando, y él ya estaba que trepaba por las paredes. Se había fumado ya dos cigarrillos en media hora y estaba prendiendo el tercero.

Lo pitaba como si fuera tranquilizante puro.

Había decidido poner en azúcar las frutillas y dejar todo casi listo para la mañana siguiente, pero estaba tan inquieto y nervioso que no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que le esperaba en ese cuarto oscuro.

¿Y si Zoro aguardaba por él para masacrarlo?

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad; sabía que no… sabía que lo esperaba para seguir en el punto donde él lo había dejado. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se plantó en sus labios luego de relamérselos, se lo imaginaba con ese portentoso cuerpo desnudo surcado de cicatrices, y el pene, encerrado en los pantalones, le latió como un corazón irguiéndose lentamente, aguardando por caricias que anhelaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Era revolucionador suponer que sus fantasías se verían satisfechas por la persona menos esperada y más codiciada.

Otra vez la respiración se le agitó, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana hacia donde los otros tres estaban pescando, llevó una mano a su entrepierna para acariciarse por encima de la tela, como si le estuviera consolándolo a su propia virilidad, como si estuviera diciéndole que aguardase, que dentro de poco tiempo podría librarse de esa espantosa presión.

Tiró el cigarrillo a la pileta y salió por la puerta, harto de seguir esperando. Se paró tras ellos sin importarle que el bulto en sus pantalones fuera notorio, y con voz autoritaria demandó que fueran a dormir.

—Pero… —lloriqueó Luffy—estamos pescando…  
—No tengo sueño —se quejó el reno.

Usopp quedó en silencio, su mirada se había posado en la evidente erección del cocinero. Para él no podía pasar desapercibido, porque hacía bastante tiempo que llevaba prestándole atención a ciertas partes de la anatomía de su compañero.

Corrió la vista, como si sintiera que estaba mirando algo que no debía mirar, que no se le tenía permitido mirar. Eso era sucio, inmoral y estaba mal.

—Ya —demandó el rubio. —Es tarde, mañana Nami los levantará temprano para poner el Sunny a toda marcha.  
—Pero —volvió a quejarse Luffy, a veces se olvidaba que él, como capitán, podía hacerle valer.

Sin embargo y después de todo, Sanji era como un hermano mayor, y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Dejaron de lado la pesca para ir a guardar todo y meterse cuanto antes a la cama.

El cocinero miró hacia el puesto de vigilancia recordando que era el turno de Franky para hacer de vigía. Sonrió contento y aliviado cuando el Sunny se sumió en completa calma. Se preguntaba si Zoro ya estaba ahí, o si convenía esperar unos minutos más en la cocina, o si debía ir él primero. Estaba tan ávido que decidió ir por su cuenta.

Pero al caminar por el pasillo que lo conducía a la escotilla, la pena que sentía le hizo dudar y frenar. Un miedo muy particular lo acosó, endureciéndole el vientre casi tanto como tenía su hombría.

Tragó saliva, mentalizándose de que debía tener coraje, que quizás esa era su oportunidad. Además no podía dejar de lado la amenaza del espadachín, ¿y si era capaz de hacerle algo vil en venganza? No lo veía como una persona malvada, pero sabía que con él no podía jugar sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Siguió camino, tomando la lámpara que colgaba arriba de la escotilla y la encendió para iluminar el espacio que siempre estaba a oscuras. De esa clase de oscuridad que engulle todo lo que toca, haciendo el negro tan intenso que impresionaba al más valiente.

Dejó la lámpara colgada en su lugar, apenas empezaba la escalera, y siguió su descenso. Era evidente que el espadachín todavía no había llegado. Quizás estaba entrenando en el observatorio, como siempre.

Y la idea de que acudiese a esa cita cubierto de sudor, le hizo removerse por el sitio más impaciente y excitado que al principio.

Pasaron los minutos y Zoro no apareció. Pensó en prenderse un cigarrillo, pese a decirse durante esos minutos que mejor no fumaba para evitar oír la queja del espadachín por apestar el reducido espacio.

¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que le dijera Zoro? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que ese cabeza de alga pensase de él? Aun más perturbador ¿desde cuándo estaba tan atento a él? Negó, chistando en la penumbra con resignación… comenzaba a odiarse, por verse tan patéticamente dispuesto a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle Zoro.

Ahí, esperando por él, con la angustia carcomiéndole por dentro, con los sentidos a flor de piel, cual mujer que espera, ardorosa, a su amante. Sentía ganas de golpearse por patético, pero cuando escuchó la madera rechinar, se enderezó bruscamente al suponer que era Roronoa.

En efecto, su kimono fue lo primero que se vio. Sanji ahogó la respiración, como si de repente el aire escaso en ese cuarto se hubiera acabado del todo.

Zoro se agachó apenas para asegurarse que estaba ahí, más allá de haber notado la luz. Y si bien se mostraba impasible, recto y serio, por dentro era un mar de confusión.

Él también había estado aguardando nervioso a que el reloj marcase una hora decente en la que todos estuvieran durmiendo, tan atento al hecho, que no había podido levantar sus pesas y tuvo que contentarse con acariciar su miembro, imaginando las posturas más indecentes que pensaba obligarle a hacer a ese hipócrita.

Porque lo era…

Ninguno de los dos habló. Sanji de nuevo huyó al intenso contacto visual para fijar, cual doncella virgen y avergonzada, la vista en la madera del Sunny.

Zoro terminó de bajar todos los peldaños y lo enfrentó.

—Viniste —Roronoa parecía sorprendido por el detalle.

Ante esa expresión, Sanji elevó la cabeza arqueando sensualmente la única ceja que era visible:

—Es evidente, ¿no?

Zoro dio unos pasos, tratando de acorralarlo. El cocinero entendió el fin y se hizo hacia atrás, hasta acabar chocando la espalda contra la madera. La sonrisita ladina en su labio que ligeramente había encorvado, dejaba por sentado lo que Zoro ya sospechaba: había sido él.

Claro, era el único del grupo que fumaba y apestaba a tabaco —además de a comida marítima—, ¿cómo no reconocerlo?

La tensión era tanta, que el deseo parecía ser algo con forma que se podía tocar.


	2. Chapter 2

Roronoa echó más el cuerpo hacia adelante, pero Sanji escapó del beso justo a tiempo para ir hasta la escalera. Entonces el rostro del espadachín fue todo un poema de ira y frustración, acaso ¿pensaba irse? Sanji rió al ver ese semblante en el otro y sin aclarar a que se debía su distancia, subió los peldaños para poder tomar la lámpara y volver con ella.

Roronoa no entendía el fin del cocinero, pero no le importaba, tenía más interés en descubrir el cuerpo del rubio bajo esas telas tan galantes que siempre vestía.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, y la respuesta del cocinero fue la oscuridad total.

Había apagado la lámpara. Zoro gruñó insatisfecho, quería verle la cara a ese mal nacido mientras lo embestía como un animal salvaje contra la pared, pero antes de que pudiera reprocharle, sintió la boca del cocinero atrapándole los labios con un hambre tan voraz que lo sedujo.

Las manos de Roronoa se aferraron al cuello del rubio con desesperación, llevándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

Sanji separó las piernas para permitirle que se acomodase entre ellas y lo aplastase contra la tarima, para que hiciera de él lo que se le antojase.

Mordió los labios del espadachín saboreando el gusto metálico de la sangre, antes de hundir con desesperación la lengua. Zoro gimió en esa boca hambrienta, abriendo la suya más para sentir como sus dientes chocaban. Lamió con desesperación la crecida barba de Sanji, entusiasmándose con el detalle morboso de que un hombre se la pusiera tan tiesa.

Pegó su cuerpo al de él, para hacerle notar la erección y sentir la del cocinero a la vez. Hurgó bajo la camisa, al mismo tiempo que Sanji hacía lo mismo. Le desabrochó con torpeza y agitación el lazo del obi, y el hakama cayó estrepitosamente al suelo al no tener nada que lo ajustase, revelando por fin esa apetecida erección.

Ciegos como estaban, sólo podían dejarse llevar por el instinto y dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

—Zoro —gimió el cocinero.

El mentado sintió en la manera de decir su nombre, un sinfín de sentimientos velados.

Sanji necesitaba que el otro tomara un poco las riendas, nunca antes había estado con un hombre y, aunque las ganas primaban, se sentía desencajado. Por suerte Roronoa pareció adivinar el mensaje implícito en el tono de su voz, y con pasión tanteó en busca del cinturón para quitárselo con tosquedad. Lo estaba desnudando sin clemencia.

El cocinero advirtió que a su amante no le faltaban muchas prendas para acabar desnudo, había podido abrir el kimono de par en par, tocando, palmo a palmo, cada trozo de piel y cada cicatriz.

Las manos rudas del espadachín se hicieron del pene de su contrincante y Sanji lanzó un quejido apagado de satisfacción. Por fin lo tocaba.  
Había comenzado a darle placer con tanta violencia que le dolía, pero no pensaba frenarlo, le encantaba sentir ese tosco trato, tan diferente al que solía tener con las mujeres.

Sintió los dientes del espadachín clavándose en su cuello, cuello que justo había ladeado como si se lo estuviera ofreciendo a algún vampiro. El pantalón del rubio finalmente cayó y Zoro no perdió un segundo, se aferró a las nalgas, atrayéndolo desesperadamente a su cuerpo, necesitando de ese intenso contacto.

Sanji sintió el rozar de pieles y se estremeció de nuevo, vibrando de placer y culpa. Un coctel tan delicioso que le hacía gemir. Quería clamar por más, pero no se atrevía; era como si tuviera la garganta cerrada.

—Espera —pidió Roronoa cuando sintió las hábiles manos del cocinero llevándolo a la cima con certeras caricias en su virilidad.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —jadeó, lamentando la distancia y el frío por el abandono del espadachín.

Zoro tomó aún más distancia, para llegar hasta la lámpara e intentar prenderla.

—Quiero verte —dijo con un tono que intentaba ser parco como siempre, pero que igualmente tenía cierto matiz diferente, de afán y perversión.

Sanji se trabó con su lengua, había querido quejarse, decir que prefería la oscuridad. De cierta forma era como si lo que tanto le avergonzaba no estuviera pasando. Estúpido de su parte, pero así se sentía más cómodo.

Se hizo la luz y, contrario a lo que el cocinero creyó, la masculinidad de Zoro no le asustó; lo embelesó de tal manera que no podía quitar su vista del marcado vientre, del miembro erguido y húmedo, de las masculinas formas.

Nunca un hombre le había despertado tanto deseo. Nunca un hombre le había despertado deseo alguno, si se ponía a analizar bien el pasado.

Los ojos del espadachín brillaban con la luz artificial, eran como los del leopardo a la hora de cazar. Y como uno, se acercó a él con cierto toque felino, sin dejar de admirar la desnudes parcial del cocinero; vio como con gracia levantaba una pierna para quitarse una de las mangas del pantalón y luego la otra. Su pene, rígido en el medio, aguardando las caricias.

Ante la atenta mirada del espadachín y con un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de los zapatos, la única prenda que le quedaba a excepción de la camisa que no tardó en desabrochar para dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Ahora estaban iguales, ahora podían tocarse a complacencia, descubriendo los trozos de piel que faltaban por descubrir, siendo plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a la luz de la lámpara.

Sanji no sabía que iba a pasar a continuación, y no le importaba con honda sinceridad, al igual que Zoro, quería dejarse llevar. Pese a lo irreal que era para ambos verse envueltos en esa situación con la persona menos esperada, no pensaban ignorar el irrefutable hecho de que se deseaban.

Quizás hacía mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de que lo notaran.

¿De verdad era tanta la pasión? ¿Entonces cómo no se habían percatado antes de ese mutuo interés? No lo entendían, y volvían a decirse que no pensaban perder el tiempo en intentar entenderlo.

Zoro acortó la distancia para avasallar al cocinero, quien se dejó subyugar, ardiendo por dentro, ahogando en un insensato orgullo masculino las ganas de gritarle obscenidades y cumplidos. Se mordió los labios —liberando apenas el gemido— cuando Zoro apresó una de las tetillas con los dientes.

Ese trato le enloqueció, había empezado a jugar con uno de esos botones, mordisqueándolo y saboreándolo. Se incorporó para atacarle de nuevo los labios y Sanji elevó una pierna, rodeando la cintura de su amante y experimentando la peligrosidad de la posición al sentir el pene del espadachín rozándole las nalgas.

Caliente, sentía la piel muy caliente; ardía y mucho.

Con la punta rígida y húmeda de la lengua, descendió por el pecho blanco y lampiño, maravillándose con la anatomía trabajada del rubio.

Sanji abrió la boca, dejando escapar los primeros jadeos despreocupados; se aferró a los hombros del espadachín y tembló cuando esa lengua llegó a su ombligo, a escasos pasos del hinchado glande.

Pero el espadachín no le dio con el gusto, volvió a incorporarse no sin antes echar una ojeada desde su lugar: desde abajo, como un lacayo ante su amo, a la expresión perversa del cocinero.

Snaji lo tomó del pelo jalándoselo para robarle un furioso beso, quiso hablarle, pero las palabras no le nacían; sentía que si hablaba no le saldría natural y acabaría por arruinar el clima.

Zoro volvió a hacer eso que le hacía sobresaltar de placer y recelo: aferró sus nalgas abriéndolas con brusquedad, como si buscase ir más allá y recorrer esa zona prohibida.

Levantó una de las piernas del rubio, para tener más libertad y sonrió en su interior al ver en los ojos húmedos de Sanji, la desesperación, mezclado con el sempiterno desprecio de siempre.

Sí, el rubio le odiaba, por hacerle desear tan intensamente algo que ni en sus más osadas fantasías había creído poder alcanzar.

¿Se lo iba a permitir? Se preguntó el espadachín. ¿Sanji le iba a dar permiso de profanar esa intimidad que, igualmente, quería abrirse a él como una flor?

Zoro no tenía reparos, no se hacía problema, él había descubierto los placeres de la carne gracias a Mihawk. Su encierro voluntario sirvió para instruirlo en el manejo de las armas, tanto las de metal como la que tenía entre las piernas.  
Por eso él no rechazaba la posibilidad de permitirle a Sanji tomar esa parte, pero el cocinero se mostraba tan dócil y tan caprichoso, que Roronoa no podía rechazar ese regalo. Los ojos del rubio bailotearon nerviosos, sin perder de vista las pupilas del contrario.

Tragó saliva cuando sintió un dedo recorriéndole el orificio, se removió, no porque le desagradase el tacto, por el contrario: se le hacía insoportablemente delicioso.  
Roronoa mordió la oreja de su amante, al mismo tiempo que introducía esa falange. Podía sentir el cuerpo del cocinero tensarse, vibrando de goce y miedo, con una desgarradora desconfianza hacia él. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no tenía por qué temerle, pero guardó silencio porque admitía que esa actitud medrosa en el indomable y arrogante cocinero lograba estimularlo mucho más de lo imaginado.

El pene fuertemente apresado entre ambas anatomías había empezado a escurrir sus jugos, el de Zoro descansaba bajo los testículos, entre esas dos nalgas que se abrían complacientes a él pese al sentido rechazo de su dueño. Porque la mirada de Sanji parecía estar gritando que no quería, pero su cuerpo hablaba otro lenguaje, dando un claro mensaje de aceptación y consentimiento.

Cuando el dedo danzó con facilidad en el interior, Zoro no reprimió más la pregunta; el asombro y la necesidad de aclarar lo recientemente descubierto le llevó a hablar:

—No soy el primero. —Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.  
—Sí, lo eres —contradijo Sanji con voz ronca; tragó saliva al sentir la garganta seca y siguió hablando—Me gusta jugar… así… a veces —bajó la vista y el mechón de pelo rubio ensombreció un poco más su cara.  
— ¿Solo? —cuestionó, esperanzado por la respuesta.

El cocinero asintió con prisa y nerviosismo. Entonces Roronoa pudo sentir como el fuego que ardía en su interior, comenzaba a consumirlo ante la idea de un Sanji onanista y sodomita.

—En la isla… —rió, algo nervioso por confesarle eso a quien menos hubiera querido confesárselo—Fueron dos años muy largos… —apenas había podido hablar, sintiendo la boca del espadachín contra la suya.

Eso fue todo lo que Roronoa necesitó. Retiró el dedo y tomó la otra pierna para levantarla. Sanji, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba, volvió a tensarse, pero se obligó mentalmente a relajarse. Enredó las piernas en la cintura del espadachín y ofreció su cuerpo; echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como su amante lo apresaba más contra la madera para evitar que se deslizase.

— ¿Quieres? —lo preguntó por maldad, porque sabía lo mucho que Sanji ambicionaba sentirlo dentro, y lo mucho que aparentemente le costaba decirlo en voz alta.

Miró al espadachín con sentida furia… esa mirada, era todo lo que el ex cazador necesitaba para sentir que la sangre hervía dentro de él. Era esa misma mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que entablaban una de sus estúpidas peleas cotidianas.

— ¿Quieres? —volvió a repetir.

El pene se acomodó entre los glúteos, pero al final fue el cocinero quien, con una mano, tomó esa virilidad para dirigirla hasta su orificio, enterrándosela lentamente. Había hecho eso muchas veces, pero con objetos; era la primera vez que sentía una masculinidad desgarrándolo.

Ciertamente era distinto, ciertamente era diez mil veces más enloquecedor y doloroso. Pero no iba a decirlo, no iba a confesarle al espadachín que el daño comenzaba a ser insufrible, porque no quería darle con el gusto de verlo sufrir, ni tampoco pretendía que se detuviese en el caso de que a Zoro le perturbase la idea de lastimarlo.

Igualmente, Roronoa era consciente del dolor, sin nada que facilitara la penetración sería casi imposible. Retiró el miembro, a pesar de que ni siquiera el glande había podido abrirse camino. Tomó a Sanji del mechón que siempre cubría su ojo y lo levantó para después atraerlo con brusquedad.

—Chúpala, como una zorra… como la puta que resultaste ser.

Sanji cayó de rodillas, jadeando y delirando de entusiasmo… pese a tener que enojarse por el trato humillante y las palabras degradantes, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a favor de todo ese maltrato.

Ocultando la desesperación, se acercó a ese falo, notándolo tan rígido que supuso que estaba a punto de soltar su néctar. Lamió con pasión, ya sin importarle dejar en evidencia desde hacia cuanto deseaba tener en su boca semejante cosa, tan prohibida, tan tabú.

Le lamió los testículos, como si estuviera asegurándose de que estaban cargados y listos para darle ese manjar, lo quería en la boca. Tenía que saborear el ámbar masculino del espadachín.

Varias veces, preso de la lujuria y mediante sus secretas sesiones de placer en solitario, se había dado a probar su propia semilla; pero en esa ocasión era muy diferente, la idea de paladear de esa forma a otro hombre le llevaba al borde del orgasmo.

La lengua serpenteó a lo largo del tronco, hasta llegar a la punta hinchada y morada, recogió las primeras gotas, para de inmediato engullir hasta donde su garganta lo permitió.

Sanji sentía que su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, más evitaba que dejase por sentado cuanto le agradaba, menos lo conseguía.  
A gatas en el suelo, había dejado su trasero claramente expuesto, su espalda se había arqueado, como la de un gato, en una posición que claramente adoptaban las mujeres al momento de la penetración.

Ardía, tanto que se le hacía inaguantable, lo quería adentro; eso que tenía en la boca, lo quería sentir abriéndolo de par en par. Se aferró de las piernas de Zoro y le obligó a arrodillarse, cuando lo tuvo finalmente a su altura, le mordió los labios con rabia contenida, como si todavía estuviera enojado con él por despertarle toda esa gama de sensaciones tan intensas.

Molesto por descubrir cuánto disfrutaba del simbolismo que le encontraba a la pecaminosa posición, fue dándole la espalda hasta terminar ofreciéndole al completo su parte más privada.

Zoro lanzó un gemido ronco antes de arremeter; contempló por un breve intervalo esas dos redondeces de una firmeza y simetría cuasi perfectas, abiertas de par en par y aguardando por él.

— ¿Qué haces? —se quejó el cocinero al sentir el glande apoyado, pero sin ingresar. Iba a volverlo loco.

Pero Zoro se limitó a jugar allí, con el único fin de descargarse un poco y poder durar más dentro del cocinero, o se correría enseguida. Era un arma de doble filo: si acababa satisfecho, le tomaría unos cuantos minutos volver a estar a tono, pero estaba tan excitado que no dudaba de que podría seguir.

Se tenía mucha fe el espadachín.

Eso hizo: el semen brotó como lava volcánica. Sanji pudo sentir esa humedad caliente, en esa zona que tanta atención de repente, parecía necesitar. Y antes de que pudiera quejarse o decir algo al respecto, tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor.

Como un animal en celo, Roronoa lo embistió con una furiosa estocada… un par de vaivenes fueron suficientes para que sus cuerpos se acoplasen como en un perfecto rompecabezas. Quizás porque el cuerpo del cocinero estaba acostumbrado a esa invasión, o porque Zoro no tenía compasión, pero fue rápido y fácil encontrar el punto de placer, el de no retorno.

El rubio se arqueó más, arañando la madera y apretando fuerte los dientes, pero liberando de vez en cuando el aire atorado en sus pulmones en un ligero gemido cada vez que Roronoa se hacía hacia atrás para, sin remordimientos, hundirse en un segundo.

Las arremetidas comenzaron a ser más vertiginosas y violentas, la garganta de Sanji parecía no obedecer. Los gemidos para ese entonces, eran escandalosos y las palabras comenzaron a nacer sin que las pudiera reprimir un segundo más:

—Ah… —dejó caer la frente contra la madera—más… —sintió los dientes del espadachín clavándose en su espalda— ¡Más fuerte, fóllame más fuerte, marimo de mierda! —sentía la presión y la urgencia del orgasmo, uno que parecía prolongarse dolorosamente.

El mentado sonrió lujurioso, había deseado oír eso durante tanto tiempo, que le parecía irreal escucharlo en ese momento.

—Hasta que por fin lo admites, cocinero —se detuvo—. Santo Dios —Gimió, era demasiado, pero todavía quería más. Quería verle la cara mientras lo embestía.  
— ¿Por qué paras? —se quejó furioso, pero se quedó a medio decir cuando el espadachín retiró el pene de su intimidad causándole dolor.

Reprimió el quejido y dando la vuelta fue víctima nuevamente de Roronoa. Sanji no se quejó, arrodillado en el suelo le permitió que engullese su miembro con esas ganas demenciales. Le causaba dolor, pero no le importaba. Abrió las piernas, para permitirle que le metiera algunos dedos mientras le succionaba con pasión.

Le mordió el glande, despacio, pero el muy maldito le había mordido. Tembló de pavor y se tensó, el espadachín estaba prendido a él como una sanguijuela, drenándolo un poco y liberándolo de esa tensión.

—Espera, espera —lo tomó de los mechones verdes, alejándolo con violencia.

No quería alcanzar la cima así; de esa forma no podría afrontar la realidad de que le gustaba y el espadachín se quedaría con las ganas. Con ambas manos, le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, y antes de que Zoro pudiera incorporarse para darle su merecido se echó sobre él, a horcajadas.

La sonrisa desvergonzada del cocinero le dio la pauta al espadachín de que debía ser dócil, que muy pronto recibiría su premio por tener que soportarlo tan prepotente y caprichoso.

Sanji no estaba para preámbulos, así que acomodó el pene de su amante entre las nalgas y se dejó caer lentamente, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca en un gesto ambiguo, de tormento y placer; sin embargo enseguida la expresión fue de absoluto goce, ya sin culpas ni dolor.

Zoro ahogó un gemido ronco, ver esa cara que tanto detestaba gozando de su virilidad, era lo que tanto le había pedido a los astros.

Clavó los dedos en los brazos del espadachín y comenzó a hamacarse con calma, estudiando sus facciones, deleitándose con lo expresivo que podía llegar a ser el espadachín en la cama, pese a ser un muerto en vida en el día a día.

Pero en cuanto sintió la mano de él abriéndole las nalgas y maltratándolo, no supo contenerse; su pene necesitaba descargarse y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Como un reflejo, juntó las piernas apretando el cuerpo del espadachín, y se echó hacia adelante obligándole a que se sentase apenas un poco, como si su cuerpo supiera que con esa posición lograría tocar algo ahí dentro que le haría explotar de placer.

No bastaba, así que se movió frenéticamente y los gemidos masculinos de ambos retumbaron en el reducido espacio. El cuerpo de Sanji se endureció unos segundos, para luego relajarse cuando el semen comenzó a brotar.

El olor a hombre fue un aliciente para el espadachín, quien acabó por sentarse del todo arremetiendo desde abajo y como podía a un dócil y relajado cocinero.

—Santo Dios… —murmuró, besándole la cara con la pasión desbordándole.  
—Deja de decir eso —se quejó, el dolor comenzaba a aparecer una vez pasada la adrenalina—, tú no crees en Dios.  
—Ahora sí —contradijo con un gemido para descargar un torrente de semen en el interior del cocinero.

Sanji se abrazó a él, satisfecho, y plantó una sonrisa lujuriosa al mirar hacia la escotilla abierta. Se había dado cuenta de esa sombra a mitad de la faena, pero no había sabido detenerse a tiempo, ni había podido evitar disfrutar con el hecho morboso de que alguien le estuviera espiando haciendo esas indecencias con otro hombre.

Siempre fue cuidadoso, siempre creyó que la vergüenza que sentiría al ser sorprendido sería intolerable, pero descubría que en ese momento, su raciocinio estaba vedado y la lógica no tenía cabida.  
Saber que alguien estaba presenciando su pequeño placer culpable había sido una estimulación extra.

—Ven —dijo el cocinero tomando coraje, con algo de picardía.

Zoro se separó un poco de él para mirarlo, extrañado. Pero Sanji había dejado la timidez de lado al notar que el otro estaba incluso más avergonzado de lo que él podría llegar a estar, y por eso le volvió a decir:

—Que vengas, idiota. —Sabía que por su estado no sería capaz de develar su secreto, después de todo por algo estaba ahí.

Zoro giró la cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba Sanji, vio su mano estirada y el paso dubitativo y temeroso de alguien.

—Usopp —reconoció el espadachín con algo de sorpresa, miró hacia sus costados, tratando de dar con su ropa. No porque estuviese apurado, es que él ya había terminado ahí.

Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al tirador mientras veía como Sanji gateaba por la madera hasta llegar a su compañero.

El tirador se encogió de hombros, nervioso y asustado ante la idea de que Sanji se enojase con él por haberlos espiado, pero la extraña sonrisa que le dedicó desde el suelo, le tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, Usopp? —Para Sanji no era fácil dar rienda suelta a sus reprimidos deseos homosexuales, aunque fueran fuertes pulsaciones que tarde o temprano lograban doblegarlo, pero sabía que tenía que contentar a Usopp para asegurarse tenerlo de su lado.  
—Nada, yo… escuché ruidos y… —silenció de golpe, la mano del cocinero le estaba desabrochando los botones del pantalón.  
—No te irás así, ¿verdad? Todo duro… —buscó el pene hasta que logró sacarlo de entre las telas del pantalón—Por Kami, es… enorme.

Zoro volteó al oír eso y sintió una punzada de celos al ver el brillo en los ojos del cocinero, ojos que contemplaban con avidez el falo entre sus manos. Chistó, como si tuviera el orgullo herido, pero… era Roronoa Zoro, estaba más allá de eso. Al menos así se consoló en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa, Usopp? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó con cierta perversidad, ese porte temeroso que solía portar su compañero en antaño, en esa lujuriosa situación, lograba encenderlo.

Sentía el calor en su vientre, descendiendo lentamente hasta su entrepierna, estimulando sus sentidos de nuevo.

El mentado negó con torpeza y efusividad, para en un arranque absoluto de contradicción asentir a la segunda pregunta. Sentía la garganta cerrada, y las elegantes manos de ese guerrero tratando su pene con la misma maestría que usaba en la cocina.

Cayó de rodilla al suelo, como si le estuviera rindiendo tributo a su nuevo dios de la lujuria y el desenfreno.

Sanji ahogó una sonrisa, un poco enternecido al suponer que el carácter timorato de Usopp le había privado de conocer los placeres de la carne.

—Es en verdad grande —volvió a resaltar. Tras su espalda, terminando de ajustarse el obi, Zoro frunció el ceño—, me pregunto si cabrá toda en mi boca.

Volvió a fijar la vista en los ojos profundos del tirador, encontrándose con un gesto que denotaba orgullo, no sólo en la sonrisa efímera que le había regalado, sino en la mirada. A veces olvidaba que Usopp era como un niño que necesita constante aprobación.

Sanji decidió terminar con esa tortura y asomó la lengua para degustar la herramienta masculina que no había dejado de masajear ni por un instante. Usopp vio esos labios, que solía observar con reparo cada vez que su dueño llevaba un cigarrillo a su boca, haciendo lo mismo con su pene.

La respiración se le cortó abruptamente, pero alcanzó a tragar saliva y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, maravillándose con la indescribible sensación que le embargó al sentir la presión de esa boca, succionando con sed, ansiosa por arrancarle ese jugo.

Duró un suspiro, Sanji comprendía que lo había llevado a su límite y que había tenido un sobre estimulo al verlo junto a Zoro.  
Cuando bebió la última gota, sintiéndose a gusto con ese manjar como si lo hubiera tomado más de las veces que en verdad lo había hecho, buscó al mentado espadachín.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí?

No esperó a la respuesta, se incorporó apenas para tomarlo a Usopp de la nuca y atraerlo hacia él, se acomodó de tal manera que la nariz no le importunase, causándole gracia dicho detalle, y lo besó candorosamente, para después irrumpir esa cavidad con la lengua.

Usopp abrió grande los ojos, pero su turbación duró un segundo, en cuanto se percató de que era su dios personal quien le estaba dando esa bendición, lo tomó con tanta energía de los brazos para atraerlo más hacia sí, que Sanji gimió impresionado de la fuerza de esas manos. Siempre lo había supuesto un chico enclenque, después de todo Usopp era uno de los protegidos de la tripulación, uno de los débiles, alguien a quien debía ponerle siempre un ojo encima para evitar que hiciera de las suyas.

Claro que no pensaba de forma tan extrema, Usopp sabía ser útil cuando realmente se lo proponía… y esa idea renovada comenzaba a encantarle, pues se preguntaba si sería útil para satisfacer su recién descubierto apetito sexual.

No es que antes no tuviera apetito sexual, después de todo el jamás se cansaba de corretear a las chicas, pero la necesidad entre sus piernas abarcaba mucho más que sólo su pene.

La voz de Zoro irrumpió sus pensamientos, fue apenas un leve murmullo.

—Pervertido.

Sanji lo miró de manera particular, pero en esa intensa mirada, Roronoa no supo leer el mensaje.

—Déjalo en paz —entrecerró los ojos, con gesto algo desdeñoso. —Lo estás asustando.  
—No, marimo… él siempre te ha tenido miedo a ti —le sacó la lengua, fastidiado, para de inmediato mirar al tirador con seriedad—¿O me tienes miedo, Usopp?

Lo preguntó de tal forma y tan prepotente que el tirador no supo qué contestar, elevó un hombro y pestañeó varias veces, con esas tupidas pestañas que el cocinero comenzaba a adorar en ese preciso instante mientras las descubría. ¿Siempre las había tenido así? Las tenías como solía gustarle que las tuvieran las mujeres, aunque era consciente que todo resto que componía al tirador era masculino de pies a cabeza.

—No me tengas miedo, idiota —le golpeó en la cabeza, retándolo con severidad.  
—¡Sanji, eso dolió! —el tirador se aferró el sombrero, tratando de sobarse la herida.  
—Tsk… y después pretendes que no te tenga miedo —murmuró el espadachín.  
—Después de todo ¿quién es el que siempre te anda salvando el culo? —Trató de sonreírle, pues debía tratarlo como trataba a las damitas vírgenes si quería llevarlo por el camino de la sodomía.  
—Luffy —contestó sin titubear.  
—¡Ey, danos crédito! —bramó el espadachín.  
—Eso —Sanji, todavía desnudo y arrodillado, se sentó sobre sus talones cruzándose de brazos con un semblante serio que ablandó enseguida—, todos te cuidamos, Usopp —le puso sospechosamente una mano en el hombro—, Zoro y yo, nos preocupamos por ti y…  
—Ten cuidado, Usopp… —dijo Zoro—es la serpiente de la lujuria la que habla, no Sanji. —El tono de voz del cocinero era ciertamente zalamero y por ende dudoso.  
—¡Tú cállate, marimo! ¡¿No tienes que volver con tus pesas?! Te deben extrañar.  
—A ti sólo te importan las chicas.

Con esas palabras, Sanji ya no tuvo con qué refutarlas, le dedicó una furibunda mirada al espadachín por haberle arruinado su plan de embaucar a Usopp y hacerlo un pecador al igual que él.

Pero Usopp no era idiota, ya se había dado cuenta, y durante mucho tiempo había deseado caer en esas garras, siendo muy consciente de que sería la presa.

Las perversas ideas del cocinero se vieron nuevamente interrumpidas con el tranquilo caminar del espadachín.

—¿Adónde vas?  
—Con mis pesas —respondió con tono obvio.  
—¿Y te vas a perder la diversión? —La mirada que Zoro le dedicó le borró la sonrisita controladora de los labios—Tú te lo pierdes —cerró los ojos y arqueó las cejas. —Idiota.

Cuando la escotilla fue cerrada al paso de Roronoa, Sanji tomó una gran bocanada de aire y echó una ojeada al semblante del tirador. Ya no lucía tan tenso, acaso ¿Zoro lo ponía así? Alzó los hombros.

Comenzaba a sentir frío, pero antes de que pudiera tomar las prendas, Usopp gateó hacia él, ostentando su virilidad que se bamboleaba graciosamente. Se acomodó entre las piernas del cocinero, quien lo dejó hacer a sus anchas, un poco sorprendido y curioso por el proceder de su amigo.

Percibió duda en su mirada y una ligera torpeza en las manos cuando elevó una para acercarla con lentitud hacia su rostro. Sanji, atónito, sonrió nervioso todavía sin comprender las intenciones de su compañero.

Como si estuviera pidiendo permiso con el gesto, Usopp se detuvo a escasos centímetros del mechón que le cubría el ojo derecho; notó un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Sanji, y sin titubear más levantó ese mechón escrutando con curiosidad infantil.

—Creía que… tus cejas iban en sentido opuesto —confesó el tirador consiguiendo una carcajada apagada por parte del rubio.

La cascada de pelo no volvió a cubrir su lado derecho, Usopp se entretuvo estudiándole las facciones y el cocinero decidió dejarlo.

Mostró sus dientes en una cálida sonrisa que inundó el corazón del tirador. Dejó que ese mechón cayera con delicadeza y con los dedos de esa misma mano recorrió lentamente las facciones de su amigo, iniciando un indiscreto recorrido a través de la crecida barba.

Era hermoso, era hombre, y era un adonis griego. Exótico y perfecto a sus ojos. Seguramente el cocinero no suponía todo lo que le inspiraba en ese momento.

Sanji rió, entre halagado e impresionado de ver esa adoración en los ojos del tirador… parecía un pequeño niño explorador.  
Le asombraba experimentar ternura, un sentimiento tan distinto al perverso que minutos antes le había despertado Zoro.

Tuvo un gesto espontáneo, que no pensó detenidamente y que dejó que fluyera solo: incorporó la espalda lo suficiente para sentarse y poder rodear con los brazos la cintura de Usopp, al mismo tiempo que le dejaba un beso en la punta de la nariz. Aun lo tenía entre las piernas, con el pene expuesto y provocándole un sinfín de pensamientos pecaminosos. Pero sabía que lo mejor para disfrutar de un buen plato, era tomarse su tiempo en la preparación para que estuviera a punto.

A la carne había que tratarla con delicadeza y maestría, si se pretendía extraerle todo el jugo posible a su sabor.  
O bien, sería un postre que paladearía lentamente.

Aunque era un muchacho que gustaba de empacharse de esa clase de placeres, sabía que debía ser paciente si quería disfrutar. Además, gracias a Roronoa, ya había comido lo suficiente, se sentía satisfecho por esa noche.

—Guarda tu arma, tirador —dijo divertido—, que todavía no es momento de disparar —la tomó entre las manos y fue él quien le acomodó la ropa.

Sanji se vistió sin dejar de sentir la penetrante mirada de Usopp a su espalda. Que guardase ese sepulcral silencio lograba ponerlo nervioso. Le regaló una sonrisa displicente y subió las escalinatas siendo seguido por él.

Lo último que le dijo esa noche fue que tomara la lámpara. Usopp volvió y bajó los peldaños de dos en dos para llegar a ella, pero cuando giró para subir las escaleras, la figura del cocinero ya no estaba.

Un sentimiento de vacío lo colmó, pero duró un segundo al evocar lo ocurrido minutos antes en ese reducido espacio.

Tyche era la diosa más caprichosa del Olimpo, brindaba su suerte muchas veces al azar y cuando se descuidaba, la rueda giraba en sentido opuesto.


	3. Chapter 3

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, sintió que todo lo ocurrido en el cuarto del Soldier Dock System había sido un mero sueño. Uno dulce como pocos. Se desperezó en la litera, sintiéndose todavía adormecido.  
El cuerpo le estaba rindiendo cuentas del maltrato sufrido, y la piel, blanca como la leche, mostraba signos de haber sido magullada. No tenía cómo esconder la mordida en el cuello. Frente al espejo, maldijo al espadachín por eso.

Fue hasta la cocina para comenzar a trabajar, pero antes se contentó con mirar unos instantes el mar. Le gustaba contemplar esa magnificencia. El viento que soplaba indicaba el fin del verano, o que quizás estaban acercándose a una isla otoñal.

Prendió el primer cigarrillo de la mañana, sin haber desayunado —un mal hábito que traía consigo desde el Baratie— y puso manos a la obra tratando de despejar la mente, pero fue un imposible. Sin clemencias, era acosado por imágenes muy vívidas de la noche anterior.

Le perturbaban y le incordiaban. Aunque si Kami le diera a elegir, admitía que volvería a dar los mismos pasos, pues no recordaba haber tenido una experiencia similar en el pasado. Tal vez porque nunca es igual el sexo pago que el sexo consentido de esa forma.

Suspiró resignado. Su suerte con las mujeres era nefasta, pero no podía decir lo mismo con la de los hombres. Se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose interiormente respecto a qué postura tomar. No pretendía hacer de él la zorra de los mugiwara, pero le tentaba de sobremanera la idea de volver a sucumbir ante el espadachín y de pervertir al tirador. Sonrió de medio lado, si seguía así su reputación entre las chicas podría verse seriamente manchada y eso era algo que no quería, ya que por mucho que le hubiera gustado obtener por fin ese placer culpable y prohibido, amaba a las mujeres. Era algo que, como el tabaco, no podía ni quería dejar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de la persona menos esperada, es que de todos sus nakama, Usopp solía ser de los últimos en levantarse, a la par de Zoro y Luffy.

Le regaló una escueta sonrisa a modo de saludo, que el tirador correspondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Dirigió la mirada al suelo, como si estuviera nervioso, y Sanji sonrió por el detalle, especialmente al suponer que por la mente de Usopp cruzaban las mismas indecencias.

—Te has levantado temprano. —Quebró el silencio, porque no quería mostrarse nervioso como lo estaba el tirador. No debería estarlo si pretendía seguir adelante con sus perversas intenciones.  
—No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche —confesó sin remordimientos, abriendo la heladera para quitar el barril de leche, la bebida favorita de Brook.  
—Te entiendo —La sonrisa que le dedicó esa vez fue cómplice, quizás había sido el destello de sus ojos o el tono de su voz, pero algo inquietó a Usopp, logrando que se ahogara con la leche que tomaba directamente del barril.

Sanji estiró la mano y se lo quitó al mismo tiempo que advertía, con ardor, la reacción pavorosa de su amigo.

—No tomes del pico. —Vio el hilo blanco corriendo por la comisura de los labios, labios carnosos que Usopp secó rápidamente con el revés de la mano.  
—L-Lo siento —le dijo, viendo como las manos del cocinero dejaban de lado la labor de cocinar para llegar hasta su mentón y secar la gotita rebelde que le había quedado atrapada en la naciente barba.

El asunto es que las manos del cocinero no estaban limpias. Había estado triturando el lich hasta hacerlo una pulpa y luego lo había mezclado con el dulce de mango, por lo que al intentar limpiarle, acabó por hacer un enchastre peor.

Pero le había nacido como un impulso, uno morboso… y por eso mismo, dirigió los dedos lentamente hasta los labios del tirador, obligándole a abrir. Usopp aferró con fuerza el barril de leche para evitar hacerlo caer y, dócil, abrió la boca, saboreando los dulces dedos del rubio.

Su pene pareció reaccionar a la suave caricia de esa tímida lengua. Se relamió el labio inferior, sutilmente, y siguió profanando la boca de su amigo con uno, y después dos dedos.

—Todavía es temprano para que todos se levanten —dijo Sanji, y sus ojos bajaron sin reparos hasta la entrepierna del tirador.

Volvió a sonreír para sus adentros, diciéndose: “El muy ladino saltó de la cama con toda la intención de venir a dejarse pervertir”. No lo sabía, pero suponerlo le encendía. Apagó la hornalla y le dedicó una decidida mirada que amedrentó a su amigo. Pero Usopp no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para quejarse o negarse, muy a su pesar se encontraba dispuesto a todo en ese momento.

Sanji caminó hasta el vivero y le hizo una seña. Era peligroso _portarse mal_ en la cocina: Chopper solía despertar apenas su agudo olfato percibía la preparación del desayuno, y Franky podía bajar del puesto de vigilancia en busca de compañía.

Lo hizo pasar y cerró rápidamente con la traba, para después voltear, tomarlo de los tiradores y sin mediar palabras, estrellarlo contra la madera de la puerta.

—Ey, Sanji… —no supo que quería decirle, quizás que fuera un poco más despacio, pero el cocinero no le dio tiempo, se arrodilló nuevamente ante él y buscó con desesperación esa gruesa herramienta que la noche anterior en la penumbra había podido estudiar escasamente.  
Cuando la tuvo a su merced, la lamió, la mordió suavemente y la engulló con brusquedad hasta tenerla a punto. Los gemidos de Usopp eran despreocupados a medida que alcanzaba la cima, y cuando eso estuvo a punto de suceder, lo dejó en paz.

—Como le cuentes a alguien de esto, Usopp… te mato —aseguró, desabrochándose con urgencia el cinturón.  
—¡N-No, Sanji, te juro que no le voy a contar a nadie!  
—No te quiero escuchar alardeando sobre esto —aclaró con una severidad fingida, tratando de intimidarlo para quitarle todas las ganas que pudiera llegar a tener de vanagloriarse al respecto, especialmente conociendo su carácter orgulloso y asustadizo.

Caminó hasta la tarima alta para poder recostarse sobre ella. No servía más que como mesa para poder trabajar los tallos cómodamente, pero en ese momento serviría como lecho. Se quitó una de las mangas del pantalón y lo jaló de un brazo para atraerlo.

Usopp entendió claramente que Sanji pretendía que se recostase sobre él, y el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle. El cocinero cerró los ojos, callando esa molesta voz interior que le dictaba que un hombre —un pirata— no debería gozar como una zorra. Vergüenza debería sentir, y aunque la muy maldita solía acosarle bastante seguido, en esos momentos de ardor sólo quería sentir ese dolor punzante entre sus nalgas. Y lo que Usopp tenía entre las piernas, prometía cielo e infierno. No sería nada fácil.

—Es muy gruesa.

A Usopp casi le sangra la nariz al oír esa expresión, especialmente porque Sanji, lejos de lucir asustado, se mostraba ansioso y radiante por el detalle.

—¿Q-qué…? —La pregunta quedó a medias, Sanji tomó un frasco del bolsillo antes de acomodarse otra vez. Usopp interpretó lo que era cuando sintió los hábiles dedos del cocinero untándole el pene con lo que parecía ser lubricante.  
—Así me dolerá menos.

El tirador sonrió, en parte por la caricia y en parte por notar que tan preparado estaba Sanji, porque eso de andar con lubricante en el bolsillo…

No sabía por qué, pero viniendo del cocinero, no le sorprendía.

—Santo Dios —murmuró Usopp, embelesado con la imagen de Sanji desnudo. El cuerpo de su amigo había quedado tendido sobre la madera y tenía una perfecta visión de cada músculo. Le devoró con la mirada, pero el rubio lo apremió tomándole de las caderas.

Las rodillas de Usopp chocaron contra el mueble y elevó un poco los talones para poder posicionarse mejor, ese ligero movimiento hizo rozar el pene entre las nalgas del cocinero, estremeciéndolo y arrancándole un gemido de impaciencia y excitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Usopp? —De repente se había quedado petrificado. Sanji decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y elevó ambas piernas acomodando los talones sobre los hombros de su amigo, ofreciendo así su parte más privada. —Métela, hasta el fondo —rogó con la voz ronca, había cierta duda en el timbre.  
—Eres… hermoso —sonrió, antes de tomarlo delicadamente de las caderas para jalarlo y empezar a penetrar ese cuerpo tan deseado por él. El tenue contacto de los dedos acariciando la piel de Sanji le sacudió por dentro. —Eres en verdad… precioso.  
—G-Gracias —no supo cómo corresponder ese cumplido, sobre todo por la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el tirador y que lograba incomodarlo. —Me alegra saber que te gusto —dijo, quizás sólo por decir algo. —Ahora demuéstrame cuánto te gusto.

Posó una mano sobre el vientre del tirador al sentir como iba metiendo palmo a palmo ese pene monstruoso. Era una buena manera para controlar la cadencia cuando esta se tornaba dolorosa.

—¿Te duele mucho? —La presión de la mano de Sanji en su vientre era un buen referente.  
—Fóllame —pidió con decisión y seriedad.

Cual si fuera una orden, Usopp dio una segura estocada que puso punto final a la tortura. Sanji ahogó un quejido de dolor, pero un gemido ronco igualmente nació cuando los dedos de Usopp le acariciaron el pene.

Es que en esa posición, el tirador tenía una perfecta visión de toda la delantera del cocinero. Ver ese falo erecto le daba la pauta de que pese al dolor Sanji estaba disfrutando.

Pretendía que lo disfrutase, quería devolver un poco de todo ese inmenso placer que le estaba dando, así que le masturbó con calma y afecto.

—¿Ya hiciste esto antes? —Había algo en los gestos de su amigo que le hacían pensar en eso, que Usopp había tenido algún tipo de experiencia previa.  
—Con hombres, no. —Fue su escueta respuesta.  
—¿Lo hiciste muchas veces?  
—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —preguntó con temor a la respuesta.  
—No, no… —tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ordenar las palabras, pero su mente parecía estar en blanco. Aunque Usopp no movía las caderas, sentía el largo del tronco clavado en su interior y esa mano masturbándolo deliciosamente. Le estaba enloqueciendo—Al contrario… es que… me estás matando… en el buen sentido —explicó entrecortadamente.

Sin dudas con semejante pene en su interior, debía estar gozándolo. Ese punto en su anatomía, que le hacía explotar de placer, estaba siendo muy sobre estimulado.

—Deja de tocarme o voy a acabar muy rápido —pidió Sanji, sonriendo con cortedad—, muévete —hizo un ligero movimiento de pelvis para instarlo a hacer, sin bajar las piernas.

Usopp le aferró de los tobillos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante arrancándole un profundo quejido de placer. Esa presión había sido bestial, podía sentir el dolor, la urgencia del orgasmo, la necesidad de liberar esa tensión.

Quiso detenerlo, pero a su vez quería sentirlo todo. El miedo inicial al dolor desapareció como por arte de magia, y sin reservas lo alentó:

—Así, Usopp… fóllame —rogó de nuevo, bajando apenas las piernas para poder tomarlo de los hombros y acostarlo sobre sí. Sus pechos no llegaron a tocarse, pero la posición hacía más intensa la penetración. Sanji podía sentir los testículos de Usopp golpeando contra las nalgas, y eso le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Gimió, descargándose de esa forma, cuanto quiso. Usopp se asustó, temía que sus demás compañeros se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pensó en pedirle que bajase un poco la voz, pero le gustaba tanto verlo a Sanji así, bajó él, jadeando, pidiendo más, gimiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, de una manera tan masculina pero a la vez tan perturbadoramente pecaminosa, que se quedó en silencio, disfrutando tanto como el cocinero.

Era evidente que el cocinero sabía y no tenía reparos en gozar de una hombría, del sexo sodomita. Tan heterosexual que parecía ser. Pero no, incluso Sanji se mostró sorprendido de sí mismo, de disfrutar sin culpas ni censuras; porque por mucho que su orgullo se lo recriminase en ese momento, no podía evitarlo. Usopp era el amante que tanto había esperado, uno que le diera un placer sin igual.

No recordaba haber gozado tanto en el pasado. Quizás se debía a un cóctel de emociones, al hecho morboso del sexo sodomita per se, a la herramienta que Usopp tenía entre las piernas, o a la emoción con la que el tirador le estaba haciendo suyo. Porque podía sentir esa pasión salvaje, ese deseo desbordando a ambos.

Desde ya, para el tirador era como un sueño hecho realidad… un sueño que hasta hacía unas horas era uno imposible y demente. Que Sanji, el que se desvivía por las mujeres, le diera lugar en su vida de esa forma, era tan improbable como esperar a que Nami le correspondiese al cocinero. Quizás por eso nunca se había hecho ilusiones al respecto. Pero ahí estaba…

—No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —le dijo Usopp, sin evitar sonreír—Sanji, voy a acabar —avisó, dando estocadas más furiosas y rápidas, precipitando el orgasmo.  
—Acaba adentro, así… la quiero… adentro. Dios, se siente muy rico —se mordió los labios, impresionado por decir esas barbaridades, pero a la vez, sintiéndose muy liberado. Por fin podía disfrutar del sexo de esa forma tan desinteresada.  
—Dime que no estoy soñando —rogó entre jadeos, para después soltar un gemido grave y masculino, derramando finalmente su semilla en el interior del rubio.  
—No, no estás soñando —Con su mano, se ayudó a llegar a la cima. El semen brotó como la lava de un volcán, ensuciándole la mano y el vientre.  
—No es un sueño —sonrió Usopp, justo al mismo tiempo que Sanji lo tomaba del cuello para estrecharlo en un fogoso abrazo.

Buscó la boca del tirador, sin importarle el detalle de la nariz. Se las ingenió de nuevo para besarlo, y Usopp se dejó seducido, sintiendo como su amigo apretaba la lengua contra el paladar, danzando en su boca con fogosidad.

Jadeó en ella, mordiéndole los labios, todavía podía sentir el pene del tirador latiendo en su interior, y fue una deliciosa tortura cuando lo retiró con lentitud.

—Es genial —bramó Usopp conmovido, y una vez que Sanji le dejó la boca en paz.  
—Ok, pero es sólo sexo… —Le pareció oportuno aclararlo, Usopp lucía demasiado emocionado. No negaba que esa devoción le inflaba el ego y le hacía sentir bien, pero mejor era aclarar los tantos—Si estás de acuerdo, si mantienes esa bocota enorme cerrada —aseveró distanciándole con una mano para poder salir de la mesa—, puede seguir pasando, pero de lo contrario…  
—No te preocupes, Sanji —dijo con rapidez, demostrando que no era ningún idiota—, no voy a contarle nada a nadie, ni tampoco voy a presionarte.  
—Ey —terció con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía el pantalón—, no te muestres tan predispuesto —lo reprendió.  
—Pero yo también quiero dejarte en claro algo.

Sanji elevó las cejas, sorprendido por ese arrebato. Con la camisa puesta, pero no abrochada, buscó el paquete de cigarrillos dentro de la chaqueta. En su vientre todavía quedaban marcas del crimen cometido. El semen se secaba lentamente.

—A ver… —concedió con cierta gracia. ¿Con qué le iba a salir el mocoso?  
—Si lo haces conmigo, no lo haces con nadie más.  
—Ey, ey… —Elevó una mano pidiendo un minuto, y con esa misma mano se hizo de un cigarro—, no me pongas esa clase de condiciones. Sabes muy bien que yo…  
—Ya sé cómo eres —cortó en seco, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa. En dos segundos ya estaba listo, a diferencia de Sanji que todavía le quedaba la camisa por abrochar, el cinturón y los zapatos.  
—No acepto esa condición, Usopp… —se mostró frío e inconmovible—no tengo porqué…  
Pero Usopp lo interrumpió de nuevo.  
—Está bien… —supuso que esa iba a ser la respuesta de Sanji, así que tenía bien pensando qué decir en cuyo caso—Si me lo pones así de difícil, yo me las arreglaré…  
—¿A qué te refieres? —se colocó los zapatos y dio la vuelta para encararlo. Había algo en el tono de voz que lograba molestarlo.  
—No te preocupes —reprendió—No voy a extorsionarte, ni nada de eso… —la mirada que le dedicó al cocinero fue rabiosa. —Sólo digo que quiero que seas mío… y no sé cómo, pero de alguna forma lo voy a lograr.

Sanji estalló en carcajadas, lejos de intentar insultar a su amigo con el rictus. Le había nacido natural, algo sorprendido por ese porte tan decidido en el tirador, a quien recordaba como un chico endeble y timorato. ¿Qué había sido del viejo Usopp? De cierta forma le agradaba y le alegraba ver tanta seguridad. Se vio tentado en decir que esperaba a ver cómo lo lograría, pero se mordió la lengua y lo dejó hablar.

—Te lo digo en serio —caminó unos pasos para quedar frente al cocinero, quien se vio acorralado de una forma por demás inusual. Tras su espalda estaba la puerta cerrada y aunque Usopp era unos centímetros más bajo que él, en ese momento le pareció un gigante—Que todo esto haya pasado es más que casualidad. Eso me dije ayer a la noche.  
—Bueno, no creo en las casualidades yo tampoco, pero…  
—Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tú… que tú ibas a ser mío —evitó que Sanji siguiera hablando, tratando de dar con las palabras correctas—, no lo hubiera creído —Sonrió, algo nervioso por la confidencia. —Siempre fantaseé con la posibilidad, pero nunca me hice ilusiones.  
—No sabía —Abrió más los ojos, asombrado por la revelación.  
—Incluso pensé en que si algún día la diosa de la fortuna pensaba sonreírme, sería capaz de entregarme en cuerpo y alma —asintió, convencido de sus palabras—, sí… si por algún motivo: locura, borrachera, necesidad —enumeró—, tú me dabas un pequeño margen, no dudaba en entregarme. Pero que esto haya pasado, y así —dijo haciendo referencia a que Sanji se había entregado a él— es más que suerte.  
—Me halaga.  
—No entiendes —negó.

Sanji parecía intimidado por esa conversación, de golpe Usopp irradiaba una confianza en sí mismo que lograba cohibirlo. Necesitaba terminar cuanto antes con esa embarazosa conversación, pero literal y metafóricamente, el tirador lo tenía acorralado.

A él, a uno de los Mugiwara más fuerte…

Que Usopp lo colocase en esa delicada posición era vergonzoso, era casi degradante y gracioso, pero volvía a decirse que le gustaba ver ese cambio en su amigo.

—Ya… te digo que entiendo —le dijo, pero Usopp volvió a negar.  
—No me quieres de la manera que yo pretendo —dijo, dejando en claro de una buena vez que, efectivamente, no tenía nada de sonso e inocente. —Pero de alguna forma voy a lograrlo —lo tomó de los hombros, buscando esos labios que olían a tabaco.

Sanji tragó saliva antes de recibir un beso que, por mucho que hubiera querido rechazar —y no quería rechazar— no hubiera podido. Usopp parecía ejercer algún dominio o control sobre él, al menos en ese crucial momento.

Carajo, eso le acojonó. El que tenía los huevos bien puestos era él, dejarse intimidar así era risorio, más siendo Usopp, ¿qué quedaba, que Chopper le inspirase un sentimiento similar al temor?

Sanji no le temía a nadie, a lo sumo podía tenerle respeto a Zoro, porque era un contrincante digno al que había que tener en consideración, pero Usopp siempre había sido uno de sus protegidos. En el pasado solía mirarlo como un hermano menor, como un jovencito apocado al que debía socorrer cada tanto.

Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo la fuerza de esas manos, la intensidad del beso, con la espalda contra la puerta. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Recién cuando se escuchó la voz de Luffy a través de la puerta reclamando comida, pudo entrar en sí.

Lo distanció con cierta violencia, se limpió la boca y le regaló la mirada más intimidante que le podía nacer. Esa que en el pasado le hacía huir con la cola entre las patas, pero Usopp no se inmutó, al contrario, le sostuvo la mirada con altivez y valentía.

Sanji abrió la puerta y enseguida ablandó las facciones. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Luffy estaba solo. A él podía mentirle.

—¿Qué hacían, chicos?  
—Fuimos a buscar un poco de verdura.

Usopp lo miró con reprobación, no llevaban nada en las manos que afirmase la teoría, pero el capitán pareció conforme con la explicación y no tardó en reclamar su desayuno, brazos en alto.

Sanji se puso de inmediato a seguir con la preparación del mismo, advirtiendo con cierta lujuria y agrado el dolor punzante en su trasero, a la par de la humedad en el vientre de su propia semilla. Suponer el semen de Usopp en su interior, lograba encenderlo, pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

Era increíble el poder de su libido.

Siempre cocinaba con una sonrisa, pero en esa ocasión era una muy interna. Se mantuvo en silencio, logrando llamar la atención de Luffy por eso.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sanji?

El mentado se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿Lucía preocupado o distinto?

—No, nada en especial —le sonrió para complacerlo, y recibió una mueca similar.  
—¿Y tú, Usopp?

Ok, para que Luffy reparase en que había algo raro, sin dudas estaban siendo muy evidentes.

—Nada, Luffy… ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
—No —alzó un hombro—, están tan serios y callados…

Notaba el ambiente raro, pero no le dio mayor importancia. El hambre primaba.

—En fin… ¡quiero mi comida! ¿Falta mucho, Sanji?  
—Bastante… recién empiezo.  
—¿Te levantaste tarde? —cuestionó—Me pareció escucharte.  
—Eh… pues, es que estuve regando las plantas —excusó, y enseguida buscó algo que le salvase de ese aprieto. Luffy sí que tenía talento para ponerlo en situaciones difíciles. —¿Y tú, capitán? ¿Te caíste de la cama? Es muy temprano para verte por aquí dando lata.  
—Es que ayer comí poco y el hambre me despertó.  
—¿Poco? —reprochó Usopp—¿Poco, dices?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Rió Sanji. Ayer sólo le había robado una porción a Usopp, cuando Luffy solía robarles a todos, así que entendía el motivo del desvelo. —Pero si te quedas con hambre, ¿por qué no me pides?  
—Si tú siempre me retas —se quejó, balanceándose en el banco. —Dices que como mucho…  
—Pero eres el capitán, después de todo —comentó arqueando las cejas. —Puedes exigirme que haga cosas por ti y yo no podré rehusarme —dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

Usopp vio con claridad en los ojos del cocinero cierta intención. Las palabras dichas habían sido expresadas con una clara doble intención. O será que para Usopp todo lo que decía Sanji parecía tener un tinte lujurioso.

—¿Si te pido que… bailes? ¿Bailarías? —preguntó Luffy con emoción.  
—Claro —accedió divertido—, incluso si me pides que lo haga desnudo, no tendré más opciones que acatar la orden.

Usopp se mostró claramente irritado por lo dicho. Se levantó con tanto ímpetu de la silla que hasta Luffy se le quedó mirando. Caminó hasta la nevera y tomó la jarra de jugo, sin borrar esa expresión dura en el rostro.

Sanji bajó por un instante la mirada al suelo y su sonrisa fue borrada de un plumazo. Se obligó mentalmente a adoptar una postura más digna. Usopp no era nadie en su vida para apabullarlo así, si le enojaba lo que hacía o decía era problema del tirador, no de él.

Luffy tardó en volver al tema, pero en cuanto lo hizo continuó:

—¡Entonces quiero que me hagas doble ración de todo! ¡De todo lo que habitualmente como! —aclaró, porque él ya comía ración doble, triple e incluso cuádruple. Y quería el doble de todo eso que ya devoraba por día.

Pero Sanji dejó de lado esa falsa amabilidad para darle una patada bien puesta en la cabeza.

—¡¿De veras crees que yo haría todo lo que me pedirías, cabeza de goma?!  
—¡Sanji! —reprochó Luffy, decepcionado.  
—Eres el capitán, pero hay un límite. —Dio la vuelta, para terminar con la preparación del desayuno.

Enseguida Chopper salió de la enfermería y el resto no tardó en ir levantándose de a uno. Cada tanto, Sanji reparaba en la profunda mirada que le dedicaba el tirador. Algo, que no lograba descifrar, le inquietaba excesivamente.

Decidió distraerse con sus chicas. Ellas dos eran las que lograban abstraerlo de sus problemas. Sin embargo esa mañana la bella presencia de ambas no surtió el mismo efecto de siempre. Su atención se veía acaparada por efímeros momentos por Usopp, y por otros —muy breves— por Zoro. Al menos cuando el espadachín se dejaba ver de vez en cuando por la cocina, ya que se había mantenido inusualmente apartado del grupo.

A Sanji no le extrañaba tanto que el espadachín hubiera tomado esa postura dado lo ocurrido ayer a la noche. Le dedicó un par de miradas y movimientos leves de cabeza a modo de interrogación, quizás para enterarse y saber si estaba enojado con él o qué diantres, pero Zoro se mostró como siempre para con él. Le provocó un par de veces y le dirigió la palabra cuando se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo.

¿Le había molestado a Roronoa el interés que desarrolló por Usopp después de haber estado con él? Imaginarlo a Zoro celoso era tan gracioso. Seguro que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Entonces ¿se había arrepentido? Eso podía ser más probable.

Esa tarde Sanji se contentó con pasar las horas mirando el mar. Deseaba en su interior que no se tratase de nada de eso. Le había gustado —demasiado— estar con el marimo, y la idea de repetir lo de la noche anterior le estimulaba a más no poder.

Pero Zoro se mantuvo neutro, sospechosamente apartado, recluido en el observatorio, entrenando como un poseso. Por eso mismo decidió que era buena excusa prepararle un trago y llevárselo.

No, era cierto que no dedicaba su atención a los hombres, y menos que menos a Zoro, pero nadie andaba cerca para pescarlo in fraganti. Era una buena manera de estar a solas con Roronoa y descubrir si todo seguía “bien” entre ellos. Claro que Sanji no pensaba mostrarse interesado, ni mucho menos iba a rogar, simplemente iba a tantear delicadamente el terreno.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Golpeó la escotilla arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pero era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. Zoro gruñó un “adelante” y Sanji abrió la puerta subiendo a través de ella. Haciendo un perfecto equilibro con la bandeja, la cerró a su paso.

Roronoa no ocultó la sorpresa que le daba verlo ahí con, lo que notaba sin dificultad, era un refrigerio para él. Dejó las pesas lentamente sobre el suelo y se secó el sudor con la toalla, esperando a que fuera el cocinero en primero en revelar las evidentes intenciones que había detrás de un gesto tan benevolente para tratarse justamente de ellos dos.

—Sobró un poco de jugo que le hice a las chicas —mintió, luego de un pronunciado silencio—y como tú estás entrenando, pensé que te vendría bien para hidratarte. No quiero tirarlo.

El espadachín asintió y tomando el vaso largo murmuró un escueto y apagado:

—Gracias.

De los nervios que comenzaba a sentir, Sanji llevó una mano al bolsillo de la camisa para hacerse de uno de sus cigarrillos, pero sabía que al espadachín no le gustaba que fumasen ahí, la zona que consideraba como su lugar para entrenar, así que una simple negación de cabeza, el rubio dejó los dedos quietos.

Miró el cuerpo semi desnudo de Zoro, cubierto por pequeñas gotitas de sudor… quería recorrer con la lengua toda esa zona, imbuirse del espadachín. Y esos nervios, amenazaron con traicionarlo. Para Zoro era evidente que buscaba algo más que ir a llevarle una bebida, pues por alguna razón todavía no se había ido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Roronoa le dio pie para que soltase esos motivos, después de todo su autocontrol tenía un límite.  
—Nada, que todos están… —se acercó despacio a él, casual—ocupados en sus cosas y… es bueno hacer una pausa.  
—No hago pausas —dijo, refiriéndose al entrenamiento.  
—Perfecto, podemos entrenar entonces —propuso con una sonrisa muy seductora— Conozco una sesión de ejercicios de a dos que es genial. —Sus dedos se posaron sobre el lampiño pecho del espadachín y recorrieron la enorme cicatriz que le surcaba, recogiendo al paso una a una esas gotas de sudor. —Lo único que estos ejercicios especiales se hacen sin ropa.

Zoro tomó esa mano, advirtiendo como su propio pene crecía dentro de los pantalones; por fortuna el hakama era lo suficientemente holgado como para ocultar las ganas.

—No estoy para tus jueguitos, Sanji —la forma de decirlo, quizás el haber empleado el nombre del cocinero sin sobrenombres, fue suficiente para que el mentado entendiese sin preámbulos que no sería fácil.

Sanji retiró la mano con brusquedad, y la sonrisa de sus labios se borró de un plumazo, dando paso a una expresión de infinito desagrado.

—Bien que ayer a la noche parecías muy predispuesto.  
—Ayer era ayer.

Sanji elevó las manos, dando a entender que se daba por vencido. Se sentía algo humillado, degradado, por haber sido él quien diera el primer paso, para ser tan vilmente rechazado.

—Allá tú, te lo pierdes, marimo —espetó con bronca dando la vuelta para irse—, por fortuna no eres el único que tiene entre las piernas el juguete que necesito para mis jueguitos —comentó con honda ponzoña.

Zoro no podía dejarlo pasar. Había decidido no meterse en el asunto de esos dos, pero después de todo Usopp era su nakama, y no podía evitar velar por él… y por todos.

—Usopp no es yo.  
—¡Desde ya, marimo! —respondió, sin importarle dejar en evidencia cuan molesto estaba por el rechazo—¡Te informo que la tiene más grande que tú, y sabe moverse mejor!

Zoro realizó una mueca con los labios, algo irónica, que crispó más los nervios del rubio. Sanji volvió para plantarse frente al espadachín.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, infeliz?  
—Ver lo enojado que estás —fue sincero, para después tratar de explicarse—; lo vas a lastimar, idiota —aseveró, dejando la toalla sobre la tarima—, y yo no quiero ser parte de eso. Lo siento. Si quieres divertirte con hombres no soy el único macho de la manada.

Sanji, pese a mostrarse como una furia segundos antes, en esa ocasión y con esas palabras se quedó en silencio y muy tranquilo. Como si estuviera analizando las palabras del espadachín.

Cuando vio que Roronoa volvía a su rutina, dio la vuelta para marcharse sin decir nada. Claro que entendía lo que había querido decirle, fue bastante transparente en esa ocasión, y tenía sentido con todo lo que Usopp le había dicho. Pero volvía a decirse que sólo era sexo. No pretendía lastimar al tirador, pero tampoco podía darle a un hombre lo que Usopp pretendía de él.

Era complicado, ¿y en qué momento todo eso que parecía tan idílico se había complicado tanto? No lo supo, y se prometió de manera intrínseca evitar lastimar a su nakama de alguna forma.  
No estaba muy seguro de que Usopp lo quisiese de esa manera, podía ser que simplemente se tratase de una mera obsesión, de un cariño fuerte, pero no más, ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Y aunque se prometió a sí mismo mantenerse al margen, tratar de no involucrarse en los asuntos del tirador, cuando quería darse cuenta, cuando miraba a sus costados, él siempre estaba ahí. De una manera muy, pero muy sutil, pero Usopp sabía invadir y quizás sin saberlo su espacio personal.

Cuando cocinaba y reparaba en la ayuda, era Usopp. Cuando iba de compras y reparaba en la compañía, era Usopp. Cuando hablaba y reparaba en su interlocutor, era Usopp.

Era como si al primero que viera al levantarse fuera Usopp, y al acostarse fuera Usopp.

¿Cómo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía para meterse en cada recoveco de su vida y de su día a día? Para Sanji era un enigma, pero más trataba de ignorarlo y más reparaba en él.

Y tanto fue así, que las semanas pasaron sin clemencias, envueltas en ese halo de incertidumbre e incomodidad. Y por mucho que Sanji reprendió sus instintos, no negaba su carácter sexual, la propia necesidad, y la facilidad que tenía Usopp para convencerlo.

Le engañaba. Sanji se sentía engañado como un crío. Usopp le hacía creer que no le importaba, que sólo se trataba de sexo, de un mero desahogo físico, y obtenía lo que quería. Lo hacían con Sanji en la factoría, en el baño, en la cocina, en el vivero, donde se pudiese, y después Usopp revelaba su propia esencia, sus intenciones.

Se comportaba como un amante, tomando en cuenta el sentido literal de la palabra. Le dedicaba palabras de afectos, de esas que engrandecen a la persona destinataria de tantos halagos. Le prometía el cielo, pero le daba infierno. ¿Por qué?

Sanji se mataba aclarándole que sólo era eso: un mero acto mecánico y físico. Pero él bien sabía antes de que sucediera que era mentira.

Usopp le decía que sabía que con él no podía aspirar a nada más; pero como siempre, el tirador mentía.

Sanji no podía evitar sucumbir y preferir creer esa mentira para poder revolcarse con él sin sentir culpa.

Los meses pasaron. Usopp era un experto amante, dedicado, servicial e indomable. El cocinero había podido saciarse de él en más de una ocasión, y aunque quería descartarlo como lo haría con cualquier otro amante, no podía. El tirador era como una droga, peor que el tabaco.

Y Sanji no se explicaba por qué. ¿Tanto necesita el humano el halago, el afecto sincero de una persona, el sentirse amado e idolatrado? Se decía que él no sentía eso por Usopp, más que el cariño normal que podía tenerle a cualquier nakama, y realmente lo creía así. Era así.

No lo dejaba porque no quería lastimarlo, pero Usopp le había demostrado que era fuerte, que incluso era más astuto de lo que aparentaba. Actuaba como si supiera que tenía al cocinero atrapado en su red.  
Lo que fuera, Sanji no podía dejar de hacer eso con Usopp sencillamente porque no quería; ni podía aunque quisiese.

Algún día el viaje llegaría a su fin y todos esos fantasmas que lo acosaban en el presente desaparecerían, por el momento disfrutaría de la vida, del sexo y de los placeres. No estaba haciendo nada malo, eso se decía. Pero esa intranquilidad no lo abandonaba, lo mellaba y le hacía pasar noches en vela.

Fue Nami la primera en reparar que Sanji estaba extraño, tal vez porque el cocinero se mostraba más absorto que nunca, olvidadizo o perdido en sus reflexiones. No estaba esa atenta atención hacia las mujeres, eso era obvio, su interés estaba repartido y ni el rubio se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Usopp le afectaba e influía en esto.  
Porque claro, cuando la navegante se lo reprochó de una manera muy cálida, Sanji recién reparaba en cuánta razón tenía la muchacha. La había descuidado, ya no le preparaba jugos especiales, ya no estaba tan atento a que a ellas no les faltase nada.

—¿Qué sucede, Sanji? —le preguntó una tarde fría, cerca de una isla de invierno.  
—No sé a qué te refieres, Nami-san —contestó él, volviendo de su introspección para reparar en ella.

La dama suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Hace media hora que estás revolviendo eso.

Sanji miró hacia la fuente y era cierto, la salsa estaba lista desde hacía bastante. El cocinero quiso excusar su momento de cuelgue, pero la navegante volvió a hablar.

—Con Robin notamos que… —de repente se acobardó. No sabía bien cómo afrontar el tema con él pese a que lo consideraba un amigo, un buen amigo—Estás raro, Sanji. ¿Te ocurre algo?  
—No dormí bien —explicó, sonriendo fugazmente y corriéndose apenas el mechón de pelo rubio.

¿Eso era todo? Nami negó con la cabeza. El Sanji de antaño hubiera salido con algo exagerado, exclamando feliz que su Nami-swan se preocupaba por él, que la amaba. Sin embargo ahí estaba, de golpe Nami parecía haberse convertido en un nakama más, y no en Nami-swan. ¿Hacía cuanto que no se lo decía con ese tono zalamero y alegre?

—No es de ayer, Sanji —reprochó ella y tuvo un gesto que conmovió al rubio.

La navegante lucía… triste.

El cocinero dejó la cuchara y la fuente sobre la mesada, secándose las manos, se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla para tenerla más cerca. La quería, y no le gustaba ver ese semblante extraño en alguien que no solía mostrar una preocupación tan honda por él.

Eso le dio felicidad, aunque fuera una felicidad egoísta. No es que se alegraba de ver triste a Nami por él, se alegraba al ver que la chica realmente estaba preocupada. Siendo como era, la navegante no solía mostrar sus emociones.

—Nami… —murmuró con una sonrisa—¿Estás preocupada por mí?

Ella lo miró y suspiró con hastío, incorporándose en la silla y plantando un gesto duro que no la dejase en terrible evidencia.

—Me he preguntado sí… ¿hice algo, Sanji? —Ella frunció la frente, buscando en la mente algo que le sirviese para revelar el enigma.

Porque de ser el mismo Sanji de siempre, poco a poco comenzó a comportarse distante. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente Nami se contestó a sí misma: Sanji se había dado por vencido.

Después de tantas atenciones, de entregar tanto de sí, se cansó de esperarla. De esperar a que ella pudiera corresponderlo, a que ella pudiera hacerse a la idea de que un chico la quería y podía cuidarlo. Aunque fuese un pirata.

En el pasado, muchos piratas la habían lastimado, e incluso ella lo había permitido para sacar provecho. No creía en los hombres, no creía en el amor, en el cuidado, y en todas esas cosas que Sanji solía prometerle. Pero conocerlo a él le hizo reparar en que quizás sí, todo eso podía ser posible; que incluso en un mundo plagado de hombres crueles puede existir alguien devoto a ella que la tratase como una delicada flor en vez de una simple mujer pirata.

Sí, Sanji era molesto, era cargoso, se ponía pesado y era celoso. Pero le hacía sentir querida y respetada; y obligaba a que todo el mundo la tratase con ese mismo respeto. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?

Sí, Sanji era un idiota y mujeriego, pero justamente que a todas las mujeres tratase con tanta delicadeza daba cuenta de los valores que como hombre tenía. Robin se lo había hecho ver una vez: de todas las mujeres en el mundo, por quien siempre volvía Sanji, era por Nami. Por ella.

—¿A qué… te refieres, Nami? —las palabras del cocinero la hicieron volver a sí.  
—¿Te lastimé? —Y de nuevo, esa expresión en el rostro de ella, de preocupación y redención.

Que Sanji se hubiera cansado de su desprecio y su desamor, ya no le extrañaba. Quizás había encontrado a alguien, quizás había abierto los ojos y se había cansado de esperar.

—¿Tú? —preguntó el rubio con sorpresa y seriedad, luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa—No, mi niña… si tu eres la cura de todas mis heridas, ¿cómo vas a lastimarme?

Nami sonrió escuetamente. Era la primera vez que Sanji le decía algo así, y esa pequeña frase “mi niña” había sonado tan dulce, tan lindo viniendo de alguien como él. Enseguida la navegante se reprendió, volviendo a adoptar una expresión dura.

—Digo… quizás dije o hice algo que…  
—No, Nami —reiteró él con calma—, sólo que… estamos a punto de terminar el viaje.

La chica asintió, eso era cierto. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos años, habían convivido y vivido tantas experiencias. Un nudo en la garganta se instalaba en cada uno de ellos cada vez que reparaban en que la despedida sería inminente.

—Sí —murmuró Nami—, a mí la idea de no verlos…  
—Ey, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca más vamos a volver a vernos. El mundo es un lugar pequeño pese a que parece tan grande.

¿Sanji la estaba consolando? Se suponía que debía ser al revés. La navegante no le costó ver a través de los ojos del cocinero que esa no era la razón de que él se mostrara tan desatento con ella. Que esa no era en verdad la expresión; porque Sanji seguía atento a ella, sólo que de una manera muy distinta, sin esa devoción de antaño.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa o tendré que golpearte para que lo hagas? —Nami optó por ser más ruda, eso solía funcionar. Pero Sanji estalló en carcajadas, ni él lo tenía muy en claro.  
—No entiendo a qué te refieres.  
—No… sé —volvió a suspirar. Es tan difícil preguntar algo cuando no se tiene en claro qué es lo que se quiere preguntar.

Pero ella tenía esa cuestión dándole vueltas en la cabeza, sólo que no era su estilo rumiar de esa forma, así que decidió hacer esa pregunta de manera implícita.

¿Me quieres? ¿Todavía me quieres, Sanji? ¿O te cansaste de esperar algo de mí, una respuesta?

Se acercó más a él, poniendo sus cálidas manos sobre las de Sanji; se encorvó apenas y alcanzó esos labios que olían a tabaco, y que pese a eso, el beso le supo exquisito. ¿Quién iba a decirle a Sanji que Nami le besaría algún día? Habían pasado tantos años navegando juntos, y él buscando eso de ella, que ya se había resignado a la idea de que sería así por siempre.  
Pero no había claudicado con Nami hasta el día en el que Usopp apareció en su vida para darle eso que reclamaba de la navegante: atención y amor.

Y justamente por eso, en el eterno juego del gato y ratón, Nami pudo reparar en lo que perdía. Porque el humano es tan idiota que necesita perder eso importante para empezar a valorarlo.

Cuando Nami se separó del cocinero, luego de ese superfluo beso, su carita de sorpresa era muy graciosa, pero Sanji no estaba para reírse.  
No le permitió tomar demasiada distancia, la aferró con delicadeza de la nuca y la acercó con firmeza hacia sus labios para así poder profundizar el beso.

¡Ah! Nami-san. ¿Cuántas noches había fantaseado con probar esos labios? ¿Cuántas tardes había pasado admirándola desde lejos? Estudiando sus facciones, interpretándolas. Las sonrisas que ella le regalaba al mundo, tan escasas en el día a día, pero tan frecuentes cuando hablaba de su aldea, de mapas o de mandarinas.

Nami-san… su musa, la razón de cocinar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Siempre cocinaba con el corazón, pero desde que había subido al Merry con ella a bordo, la cocina se convirtió en una forma de transmitir un mensaje muy sencillo.

Cocinaba con esmero, con profundo ardor, los mejores platos para su adorada navegante. Podía pasar horas haciendo los mejores pasteles, contentándola con los gustos, buscando nuevos que ella pudiera apreciar. Y que Robin apareciese después no significó otra cosa que trabajar el doble, pero le gustaba trabajar con ese fin… cocinar de esa forma le hacía sentirse vivo.

Y la comida en el presente ya no tenía ese sabor de antaño, incluso Nami se daba cuenta de que si no le pedía a Sanji uno de sus jugos especiales, este ya no los hacía por decisión propia.

Nami sintió el cuerpo vibrar cuando la mano del rubio la tomó delicadamente de la cintura para ponerla de pie. No había podido quejarse, no con la lengua del cocinero dentro de la boca.

Se estremeció por completo al sentir la pasión acumulada de Sanji en cada mordida que le dedicaba. Tantos años deseándola, tantos años añorando tener un momento así de íntimo.

Nami jadeó contrariada, le gustaba esa fogosidad que Sanji reprimía para no asustarla, pero al mismo tiempo todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Eso le impresionaba, más que sentir las manos del cocinero acariciándole la cintura y la espalda. Sin ir más allá de lo decoroso, Nami se moría de ganas de que por una vez le faltara el respeto.

Pero era Sanji, no tenía de qué temer, y él fue el que se encargó de recordárselo cuando se separó de sus labios para abrazarla. Nami podía sentir el calor de Sanji, el afecto y la erección de este contra su cuerpo, tan natural y a la vez tan candente.

Y vio la sonrisa del chico, una distinta, pero no era de victoria, ni una babosa, si no una que trataba de transmitirle miles de mensajes, y uno de esos mensajes fue verbal:

—No me temas.  
—No te tengo miedo.  
—Estás temblando —rió despacito. No sólo él cuerpo de Nami se lo decía, la expresión de su cara hablaba por su cuenta.

Nami se reprendió, ¿tenía miedo? ¿A qué? ¿Cuántas veces había estado así con otros hombres? Ella, justamente ella que había conocido los placeres de la carne a temprana edad, se comportaba como toda una santa virgen. Y de santa y virgen no tenía nada.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que quizás a lo que temía era a lo que comenzaba a sentir. Por supuesto, Sanji no era un tipo cualquiera, no se trataría de mero sexo por intereses, sean físicos o económicos.

A lo que Nami temía era a querer tanto a alguien, y que ese alguien no sea otro que el idiota de Sanji, pero… volvía a decirse que estaba bien. Si alguien se merecía su amor era él, que tanto mérito había hecho a lo largo de todos esos años.

—Idiota —dijo ella pegando la frente contra el pecho de él. Como si estuviera enojada por reparar en todas esas emociones, emociones que miles de veces se había dicho que no le servían. No al menos mientras durase esa travesía.

Sanji rió de nuevo, ahora sí volvía a ser la misma Nami que él conocía. Puso su mano bajo la barbilla y la elevó para volver al beso, uno que fue breve, interrumpido por la voz quejumbrosa del doctor a bordo.

—¡Qué asco, Luffy, Sanji le está metiendo la lengua a Nami en la boca! —para el reno eso no tenía sentido.

Eran tan raros los humanos, como si los animales no se lamieran las bolas y nosotros tuviéramos que contemplar con indiferencia y resignación.

El capitán, metiéndose el dedo dentro de la nariz, los miraba impasible, como si lo que pasara ante sus ojos fuera algo habitual.

—Sanji, ¿y la comida? —claro, el capitán estaba más interesado en la cena postergada por besos y arrumacos, que en eso que estaba pasando precisamente.

Logrando salir del embotamiento, Sanji suspiró con molestia y dejó en paz a Nami para ponerse cuanto antes a seguir con la preparación de la comida, mientras que ella, con su mejor cara de póker, dejaba la cocina y a Chopper en un estado catatónico. No había podido amenazarlos como le hubiera gustado. Si abrían la boca los mataría, pero… ¿qué tenía de malo que ella quisiera a Sanji?

Durante la cena, Sanji trató de no cruzar miradas con Usopp, como si temiera que él pudiera adivinar lo que acababa de ocurrir horas antes. ¡¿Y qué demonios importaba?! No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Sin embargo, pese a saberlo, no había podido evitar cuidar de que el tirador no se enterase.

Quizás porque temía lastimarlo, o porque quería seguir disfrutando del sexo que él le daba. Lo que fuera, trató de ser lo más precavido posible y no dejarse en evidencia. Por fortuna la amenaza hacia Chopper y el capitán había surtido efecto y ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto de lo que habían visto. Pero a Robin las cosas no se le escapaban, y por eso, horas después de la comida, sobre cubierta, dejó de lado el libro para acercarse a Nami y susurrarle en el oído:

—Hoy tomé la guardia nocturna.

Nami miró a sus costados y dejó la cesta con mandarinas.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Intentó desviar el tema, pero la arqueóloga rió bajito.  
—Y ya saqué todos los libros que me interesaban, así que no volveré al cuarto a buscar nada.  
—¡Robin! —Entendía lo que su amiga le estaba insinuando.  
—¿Qué? —elevó apenas los hombros, estoica—Hace meses que no pisamos tierra firme y… las chicas también tenemos necesidades. Tú aprovecha.

Nami no se puso roja de la vergüenza, porque la vergüenza la había perdido hacia años; pero sí se mostró incómoda y turbada por la idea de llevar a Sanji a su cuarto. No era propio de una chica.  
Sonrió con malicia…

—No, pensará que soy una cualquiera si lo llevo así…

Robin simplemente la miró, y con esa mirada le dio a entender lo idiota que era pensar así. ¿Cuántos años llevaban en esa situación? ¿Precipitado? No, esperado en todo caso. Además ¡era Sanji!  
Nami suspiró, no negaba que se moría de ganas, así que una vez más le hizo caso a Robin.

…

Sanji limpió la cocina con suma negligencia, más para tratarse de alguien tan meticuloso con la limpieza de su lugar de trabajo como él, pero es que Nami le esperaba. Le había invitado a su cuarto, luego de susurrarlo un escalofriante “Robin tiene guardia” en el oído. Había creído que le tomaría tiempo, que tendría que ser suave y delicado con ella, pero no… ahí estaba, advirtiendo una ligera e impaciente erección en los pantalones ante la idea de que estaría a solas con ella.

Y por supuesto que Nami, con todo lo mujer que era, no le invitaría a su cuarto para conversar como dos buenos amigos. Sonrió como antaño, con esa cara de estúpido que era para encuadrar. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo cuando dio la vuelta y vio a Usopp tras su espalda.

—Sanji…

El mentado dio un respingo. ¿Justo en ese momento Usopp tenía que aparecer? Bien que convivían en el mismo barco, eso era inevitable.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó el tirador con seriedad y determinación.

El cocinero tomó aire, como si de repente el oxigeno se hubiera acabado en la cocina.

—¿Ahora, Usopp? —cuestionó con dejadez—¿Puede ser mañana?  
—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Arqueó las cejas, provocándolo.

Sanji tragó saliva. Tenía que ir a enterrársela a Nami, pero no, eso no podía decírselo. Y sabía que si accedía al pedido del tirador, acabarían encerrados en la factoría de este, revolcándose en el suelo sin importarles quién le daba a quién.

La idea, no podía negarlo, le excitaba, pero podía perder una gran oportunidad. Una única. No ir con Nami significaba decepcionarla, humillarla y perderla por siempre, en cambio con Usopp era distinto. Sonaba cruel su pensamiento, pero sabía que aunque le clavase una daga, Usopp no se iría de su lado. Lo amaba, de una manera en la que él jamás podría amar a un hombre.

—Sí, tengo algo que hacer —respondió Sanji con dureza. Se sostuvieron la mirada, como si estuvieran entablando una batalla con ellas.  
—Bien —asintió, demasiado tranquilo para lo que solía ser Usopp. —Mañana entonces —Dio la vuelta, yéndose.

Sanji se quedó pálido en el sitio, ¿Qué había pasado ahí? No entendía, creyó que el tirador insistiría un poco más o al menos se mostraría molesto, después de todo era la primera vez que le decía que no con tanta claridad, pero sin más Usopp se había marchado. ¿Resignado? No, no lucía resignado, de hecho Sanji había vuelto a ver esa entereza en Usopp que nunca antes había visto. Acaso ¿tanto amor propio se tenía el tirador? ¿Tan orgulloso era como para creerse importante e imprescindible en la vida del cocinero? Era evidente que sí, otra explicación el rubio no encontraba.

Sanji chistó y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para ir cuanto antes con Nami, a ver si a Usopp se le ocurría volver. Sin embargo no pudo, necesitó primero fumar un cigarrillo en la cubierta, tener la mente en blanco y serenarse. Pero lo último que hizo fue tener la mente en blanco. Usopp, como siempre, acababa acaparándola. Ya no sólo lo invadía en su espacio, en su día a día, incluso en su mente lo hacía.

¿Y con qué cara miraba a Nami? ¿Cómo podía ir hacia ella si él no era capaz de dejar de torturarse con el tema? Se moría ante la idea de que Usopp tomase represalias. ¿Y si se enteraba que él y Nami estaban juntos? ¿Usopp sería capaz de contarle a la navegante las asquerosidades que ellos dos hacían? Un temor obvio se instaló en el cocinero, que lo estremeció de pie a cabeza. Debía arreglar ese embrollo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Admitía que lo conocía lo suficiente a Usopp para asegurar que él no sería capaz de hacer algo para lastimarlos, pero… la desconfianza era inevitable.

Estuvo tanto tiempo ahí afuera, que Nami fue a buscarlo. Lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al mencionar su nombre.

—¿Sanji, que sucede?  
—Oh, Nami —intentó sonreírle y alejar de su mente al tirador—Estaba fumando —hacía rato que había tirado la colilla por la borda.  
—¿Vienes? Tengo sueño —se quejó ella. Si Sanji tardaba más iban a dormir en vez de hacer otra cosa.

Nami sonrió por dentro, notaba a Sanji nervioso y supuso que era por las mismas razones que ella tenía para mostrarse tan ansiosa. No era para menos, una cosa era tener sexo casual con alguien y otra es ser consciente de que no se trata de mero sexual casual y que ese alguien es una persona con la que se tiene fuertes lazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Supo que tarde o temprano esa charla que postergaba alevosamente se iba a dar con Usopp, pero mientras pudo, trató de evitarlo. Durante todo ese día sintió la persistente mirada del tirador en su nuca, acosándolo. O quizás era su impresión, no lo sabía, pero tenía que terminar con ese martirio.

En eso pensaba mientras limpiaba la cocina, cuando escuchó la puerta siendo abierta. Dio la vuelta y vio de nuevo esa mirada que rogaba por unos segundos de su tiempo.

—Usopp… justo iba a ir a buscarte —dijo, tratando de sonar natural y casual. O mejor dicho, conciliador, porque sabía que no saldría bien parado si así Usopp lo quería.

—¿Ahora tienes tiempo de hablar? —sonó a reproche, y un poco lo era. Hacía dos días que le había dicho que necesitaba conversar con él.

Sanji buscó un cigarrillo antes de comenzar, tenía que ser él quien lo hiciera primero, porque de otra forma Usopp podría llegar a colocarlo en una situación aún más complicada. Así que trató de ser sincero.

—Mira… lo que… hacemos —se rascó la cabeza, no sentía que esas eran las palabras correctas, pero ya había abierto la boca y debía continuar—, está bueno. Me agrada —meditó sus propias palabras notando que eran verdad. Lo que hacía con Usopp era muy agradable, de una manera distinta—, pero… yo no me considero… así —carraspeó, nervioso. La mirada expectante de Usopp no aligeraba sus nervios—, es decir… eres mi nakama, y te tengo aprecio, pero… si tengo posibilidades de estar con una mujer y formar una familia, no es algo que vaya a desperdiciar, ¿comprendes?

El tirador asintió y perdió por un breve instante la mirada.

—¿Y… tienes a alguien?

—Sí.

—Nami, ¿cierto?

Sanji arqueó las cejas un poco asombrado de que se hubiera dado cuenta. No hacía ni dos días que había pasado todo con Nami, y ambos creían ser reservados al respecto.

—La quiero, lo sabes —el cocinero esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Usopp volvió a sentir, pero ya sin esa dureza en la expresión, ahora lucía alicaído—Es por eso que… te tengo que pedir un favor.

—Imagino… —lo miró y le sonrió apenas—que no te moleste más.

No supo porqué, pero la expresión de Usopp le dolió, e intentó refutar esas palabras.

—Nunca me molestaste.

Bien, admitía que a veces Usopp era muy insistente, que a veces le reclamaba demasiado tiempo, cuando no había ningún derecho a reclamar, pero ¿molestarle? Al contrario. Tenía a alguien que le daba calor y le alimentaba el ego.

—Y no es eso lo que quiero pedirte —aclaró el rubio—, sino que… no quiero arruinarlo con Nami —apoyó la espalda contra la mesada relajándose un poco—, no quiero echarlo a perder, no porque sea una chica —explicó—, sino es porque Nami.

Usopp comprendía lo que Sanji intentaba decirle en pocas palabras, que Nami no era una chica cualquiera, era su adorada Nami-swan. Usopp sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¿Crees que no soy competencia para ella?

Sanji volvió a arquear su única ceja visible, acaso, esa pregunta ¿era retórica? De alguna retorcida forma Sanji se sintió molesto con el orgullo fingido que desprendía el porte su amigo.

—Nadie es competencia para Nami —espetó con el ceño fruncido, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de sus propias palabras, porque se suponía que tenía que conseguir el silencio del tirador, y de esa forma sólo conseguiría enojarlo—. Es decir…

—No hace falta —lo frenó, para después agregar, dando fin con todo el teatro del otro. Le fastidiaba que lo tratara de estúpido, justo a él. Lo conocía demasiado, y en ese último tiempo incluso más—No te preocupes, no iré corriendo a contarle a Nami lo que hacemos… que te gusta hacer lo mismo que haces con ella, conmigo.

Había impresa cierta maldad en la forma de decir aquello que desconcertó a Sanji, Usopp no era así, pero al mismo tiempo se decía que era comprensible. Cuando Usopp era herido en el orgullo, contraatacaba con lo que podía.

—No quiero que… te enojes —dijo Sanji—, ni tampoco pretendo hacerte sentir mal, o hacerte sentir de menos en mi vida. Eres alguien importante en…

—Ahórratelo Sanji —lo frenó en seco, dando la vuelta para irse—No hace falta, ya te dije que no voy a abrir la boca, pero no lo hago por ti —Lo señaló—, Nami es mi amiga, y no quisiera lastimarla. No voy a meterme en el medio, ya no.

Antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, el cocinero lo tomó del brazo.

—Espera —Ni él sabía por qué lo había detenido y qué pretendía decirle, pero tampoco quería que Usopp se quedase con una imagen errónea—, creo que no me entiendes.

—Sí, Sanji… sólo me enoja que seas tan ciego y prejuicioso, eso es todo.

—¿Prejuicioso?

—Sí, porque si yo fuera mujer estoy seguro que… —negó con la cabeza—déjalo mejor.

—No… —No pensaba dejarlo ahí—Te tienes demasiado amor propio —Sonrió y trató de atraparlo entre los brazos cuando el otro se removió, ofendido—Idiota… era una broma, y quizás tengas razón, no lo sé. Llámame prejuicioso, pero… es así, Usopp.

—Suéltame —pidió en un hilillo de voz, y sí: se tenía demasiado amor propio, no pensaba dejarse humillar—Estás cometiendo un error.

—¿Un error?

—Sí, y déjame decirte algo —aseveró el tirador—, la lastimas a Nami de alguna forma, y te mato.

Sanji lo soltó y estalló en carcajadas; pero Usopp seguía serio, y lo último que le dijo antes de irse, lo desarmó por dentro:

—Yo… te lo dije, que de alguna forma iba a conquistarte, y lo logré —afirmó, con ese sempiterno orgullo.

Sanji se reservó las ganas de patearlo, ¿qué se creía ese narigón? Sin embargo volvía a decirse que tenía que tenerlo contento, o podría echar todo a perder con Nami. Pero también conocía lo suficiente a Usopp para asegurarse que nunca haría nada que hiriese a sus seres queridos. Podía quedarse tranquilo entonces.

Usopp se fue, y después de esa conversación Sanji se prometió a sí mismo hacer las cosas bien con Nami. Ser un buen muchacho y dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a su chica.

Por fortuna no faltaba mucho para que el viaje llegara a su fin, de esa forma ya no tendría que seguir lidiando con la presencia del tirador, porque por mucho que el cocinero hubiera querido negarlo, lo extrañaba.

El sexo con mujeres era muy distinto, él solía tratarlas como delicadas flores, en cambio con Usopp… con Usopp podía ser todo lo salvaje que quisiera, sin sentir remordimientos. Era distinto, y punto. Y extrañaba eso. Extrañaba el trato con él, la manera de hacer el amor, la clara diferencia entre ambos cuerpos. La clara diferencia en el trato, en los sentimientos. Nadie, ni Nami, le dedicaba la devoción que el tirador le tenía.

Intentaba concentrarse en la figura que tenía enfrente, y aunque insistió no logró alejar de la mente las palabras del tirador. Chistó por dentro, tenía que dejar de encontrarles un sentido distinto al que tenían las palabras de Usopp y aprovechar el celestial regalo que su querida Nami le daba.

Los gemidos de ella colmaban el reducido espacio, miró la expresión en su rostro de infinito goce y arremetió con más energía, como si con cada impulso pudiese borrar de alguna forma la imagen y la presencia de Usopp en su vida y en su anatomía.

Fue imposible, intentó incluso tener la mente en blanco. Se reprochaba una y otra vez que no podía perder el preciado tiempo que Nami le daba entre sus piernas, pensando en un hombre.

El orgasmo por fin llegó… el tramo final y esa sensación amarga en la garganta y el pecho. No, no le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Al final hasta Nami pareció percatarse de que algo le pasaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, buscando con cierta prisa la blusa que había dejado en el suelo. Pero Sanji negó con la cabeza simulando un gesto de desconcierto y despreocupación—Estás raro —aseveró ella ahora buscando el pantaloncito corto que llevaba puesto desde la mañana.

—No me pasa nada —le sonrió. —Pensaba…

—¿Pensabas? ¿En qué? —Eso volvió a acaparar la atención de la navegante. Le molestaba que Sanji estuviera como ausente mientras tenían relaciones, pero suponía que debía ser algo importante que ameritase atención.

—Pues… en que el viaje está por terminar.

—Sí —Nami lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por la mente del cocinero. Él le acomodó uno de sus largos mechones detrás de la oreja, y la acercó más a su cuerpo antes de soltar lo que pensaba.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo al Baratie?

Nami tardó unos minutos en interpretar las palabras de Sanji, ¿a qué se refería? ¿A visitarlo? ¿A comer? ¿A… vivir?

—Sé que en tu aldea está tu hermana, pero no podremos vivir de mandarinas, ¿cierto? —rió apenas—Aunque es lo de menos, porque mientras esté a tu lado, no me importaría pasar hambre, pero digo… algún día formaremos una familia, y a mí me gustaría tener muchos hijos. Seis quizás, o siete… y no podremos alimentarlos sólo con mandarinas. En cambio el Baratie funciona bien, se…

—Cállate —frenó esa verborrea nerviosa, y contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír para endurecer la mirada y agregar—: ¿No crees que antes de hacer planes de ese tipo deberías preguntarme si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?

—¿No… no quieres? —lucía afligido además de abochornado. Pero la sonrisa divertida de la navegante le quitó todo pesar.

—Pero nada de siete hijos —aclaró mientras Sanji la abrazaba con fuerza y la besaba con aun más energía, en el cuello, en el pecho, en las mejillas—Que los que los va a parir voy a ser yo, y me rehúso a parir siete críos.

—Bueno, que sean seis —propuso el cocinero, feliz.

—Cinco.

—Trato.

A veces quería matarlo por ser tan soñador y romántico. Mientras ella pensaba en qué rumbo tomaría la relación con Sanji una vez que el viaje llegaba a su fin, este ya se había hecho toda una película al respecto.

Ella apenas había arrancado, mientras Sanji parecía estar llegando. Siempre era igual.

Pero, más allá de los nervios y del miedo que le daba tomar una decisión tan importante, comprendía que nadie la querría de esa forma tan estúpida y ciega como la quería el cocinero. No encontraba nada negativo en que fuera el padre de sus hijos; a ella la trataba como a una reina, así que a las niñas las trataría como princesas, mientras que a los varones les enseñaría a respetar a las mujeres y a ser educados.

Sí, sin dudas sería un buen padre. Aunque la idea de volver a su aldea le agradaba, reconocía que el Baratie, como restaurante, dejaría más ganancia. Y a Nami el vil metal le podía más que cualquier otra cosa; no dejaba de ser ella. Y aunque el Baratie no era de Sanji, algún día lo sería, por derecho propio.

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

Atrás habían quedado sus días de gloria como pirata. Hacía muchos años que Zeff había muerto dejándole de herencia valores que iban más allá de lo material como el Baratie.

Sanji lamentaba que el viejo no hubiera vivido lo suficiente para conocer a su hijo menor, pues todos en el restaurante decían que era la viva copia de su padre. Un Sanji en versión pequeña.

En apariencia los genes de Nami eran más fuertes —no le extrañaba a nadie, después de todo Nami era fuerte en general—, ya que todos sus otros hijos habían sacado los rasgos de su madre.

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó la antigua navegante de los mugiwara con el pequeño San en brazos.

Se llamaba así no porque después de tantos hijos se hubieran quedado sin nombres, sino porque ella había insistido en llamarlo como al padre por haber heredado sus rizadas cejas, pero Sanji se rehusó. No quería que ninguno de sus hijos llevara sus nombres, decía que de esa forma parecían no tener identidad, y él no pretendía que eso pasara.

Que fueran ellos, que tuvieran su propia personalidad, que fueran lo que quisieran ser, y de esa forma, que fueran libres, felices. Al darle su nombre, y al parecerse a él, sentía que era una manera de imponerle un destino. Quizás tonto de pensar, pero Nami hizo un trato con él, y el pequeño Sanji acabó por llamarse San. Nombre curioso, porque no era el tercer hijo, sino el sexto.

—Sí —respondió el cocinero tirando por la borda el cigarrillo para tomar la otra bolsa de conservas.

—¿Papi, puedo ir contigo? —La pequeña Bel, de rizos rojos y ojos grandes, apareció detrás de su madre, asomando apenas la cabecita.

—No, cielo; esta vez no. Voy y vengo —consoló, tratando de darle ánimos.

—Saluda a Usopp y a Kaya de mi parte —Nami pasó una mano tras Bel y la sujetó. No fuera a hacer como la última vez, que la perdieron de vista para encontrarla después muy bien escondida en la balsa, bajo las mantas.

—Bien, ya estoy listo, esta es la última.

—¿Le llevas los peces otoñales que te pidió? —Consultó, y su marido asintió—Entiendo que es Usopp, pero no se los regales, ¿vale? Son peces muy caros y…

—Ya… ya…

—No, que me dices “ya” y no me haces caso. Te hablo en serio, Sanji. Si seguimos regalando comida terminaremos…

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó, a manera de terminar con el reto.

—Sí.

—¿Te arreglarás bien con los chicos y el Baratie?

—¿Alguna vez no pude?

—¡Esa es mi Nami-swan! —Exclamó Sanji extendiendo los brazos.

Pese a que el pelo le había crecido lo suficiente para molestarle al cocinar y necesitar atárselo en una coleta, y pese a que la barba, ahora abundante, adornaban sus primeras arrugas, por dentro no dejaba de ser el mismo idiota de siempre.

Carne le acercó hasta la balsa unas de las últimas cajas que debía llevar a la aldea. Aprovisionarla era una entrada extra de dinero, muy necesaria. El viejo se tambaleó, y Sanji bromeó al respecto: ya no estaba en edad para cargar ese peso. Enseguida posó la mirada en los empleados más jóvenes:

—¡Y más les vale hacerle caso a Nami-san mientras no esté! ¡Que no me entere que le faltaron el respeto porque los cocino vivos! —En un cambio abrupto de emociones, reemplazó la expresión dura de su rostro por una más dulce y saludó a su mujer—Adiós, mi reina. Nos vemos en tres días.

Nami, con San en brazos —quien agitaba su manita en forma de saludo— y Bel aferrada a su falda, vio la gran balsa alejarse por el horizonte. La Aldea Syrup no quedaba lejos, y no le solía tomar más de doce horas de viaje llegar a ella, incluso con el clima malo. Si este era bueno, en diez era suficiente, y con el clima muy bueno y viento favorable, no necesitaba más de ocho horas.

Cuando Bel ya se sintió segura de que no veía a papá a lo lejos, Nami dio la vuelta para entrar al restaurante.

—¡Bien, manga de vagos, a trabajar! ¡Me tienen que hacer ganar dinero, y a quien vea holgazaneando… ! —su grito se perdió en el bullicio habitual.

Nadie lo admitía a viva voz, pero Nami solía inspirar más miedo incluso que el mismísimo Sanji, y eso que cuando el cocinero tenía un día malo no había quien lo aguantase. Aunque la ex navegante de los mugiwara sabía ponerlo en su debido lugar. A bases de golpes, claro. Porque también, pese a los años, Nami no dejaba de ser Nami.

…

Un niño vio la característica balsa a la lejanía y corrió al pueblo a avisar. Para cuando Sanji tocó la costa, Usopp lo esperaba. Caminó por la arena, para llegar a él y ayudarle a descargar.

—Te esperaba ayer —sonó a reproche, aunque no lo fue.

—No tenía todo listo.

—¿Conseguiste eso?

—Sí… y esta vez son peces otoñales bien gordos. —Tomó la bolsa en cuestión y se la dio.

—Dime cuánto es, porque no pensarás regalarme estos también —sonrió, leyendo en los ojos del cocinero la intención.

—Ya veré como cobrármelo.

—Oh, eso me asusta —caminaron en un cómodo silencio de vuelta al pueblo, algunos niños se habían ofrecido a ayudar, así que no hizo falta hacer otro viaje a la costa. Sanji volvió para asegurar la balsa, y para cuando regresó por el empinado camino ya era de noche.

Llegó a la mansión de Kaya y abrió la enorme reja, a lo lejos distinguía las luces encendidas en tan sólo un ala de la casa. Golpeó y le atendió el viejo Merry, al que ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer como el creador del la carabela Going Merry. El mayordomo lo saludó con su habitual cortesía y lo invitó a pasar.

Usopp estaba en la cocina, guardando los peces que no comerían esa noche.

—Cocinas tú, ¿verdad?

—¿Y Kaya? —Le llamaba la atención que la muchacha no estuviera ahí.

—Ya sabes cómo es la vida de un médico —le restó importancia—, un paciente suyo tuvo una emergencia, así que está en el pueblo vecino… dada la hora, lo más probable es que pase la noche allá, no le gusta viajar de madrugada.

Luego se dirigió a Merry, diciéndole que podía ir a descansar si gustaba, que ellos se encargarían de la cena.

—Entonces… —murmuró el cocinero cuando se aseguró que Merry no estaba cerca, siguiendo con tranquilidad cada movimiento del tirador, quien buscaba los utensilios necesarios para ponerse a cocinar. Se acercó por la espalda y susurró un estremecedor—: Estamos solos…

—¿Cómo está Nami?

Golpe bajo. Sanji asintió, se lo merecía.

—Bien.

—¿Embarazada de nuevo?

—No, por fortuna —rió con soltura.

Tiempo atrás Usopp le había dicho en broma que era una fábrica de hijos. Algo de esa capacidad fértil le daba una pequeña punzada de celos, porque por mucho que hubieran intentado con Kaya, jamás había llegado un hijo a sus vidas.

Un silencio prolongado se hizo presente. Un silencio que era apenas interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas. Sanji buscó la forma de volver al tema que les incumbía a ambos. Pero parecía ser que a Usopp le gustaba torturarlo.

—¿Por qué no… dejamos la cena para más tarde?

—No, Sanji —Usopp fue firme, como pocas veces antes.

Al final, era él quien siempre decidía cuándo, dónde y cómo. Sanji no podía más que quedar a merced.

Habían sido pocas las veces, sólo dos en todos esos años. La primera vez que pasó, Nami estaba embarazada de su primera niña, y Usopp no lo sabía, por eso se enojó tanto con Sanji que, por un año entero, no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con él. Hasta que con la excusa de la mercadería del Baratie, se vio obligado a enfrentarlo.

La segunda vez, fue un desliz pos borrachera. Kaya dormía y ellos seguían despiertos en la sala conversando sobre el pasado, trayendo a la memoria muchos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros graciosos. Y muchos melancólicos.

Pasó, porque Usopp lo permitió, quizás para demostrarle a Sanji que él había ganado. Maldito tirador orgulloso; y lo que más detestaba el cocinero, era tener que darle la razón después de tantos años.

En ese momento no lo hizo; pero en el presente y pese al tiempo transcurrido, tuvo que finalmente admitirlo:

—Tenías razón, Usopp —lo miró con seriedad mientras el tirador posaba con cierta cautela la mirada en su antiguo nakama—, está bien, lo admito: tenías razón. ¿Podrías dejar de castigarme?

Usopp sonrió, pero no con malicia.

—Te dije… en su momento —continuó el tirador, ya sin tanta seguridad—que si lo hacías conmigo, no lo hacías con nadie.

—Es egoísta, ¿no te parece?

—Imposible, diría yo —En el presente eso ya era un imposible. —Ser realista es mi peor defecto, Sanji. No me sirve de nada que…

—Lo siento.

—No sirve que lo digas ahora, ya está —negó con la cabeza—, ya está Sanji. Que las cosas queden así. —Suspiró—Además… ya no es lo mismo, no soy el mismo de antes. No estoy enamorado de ti, como lo estaba entonces —intentó mostrase superado, lejos de conseguirlo.

Y no es que el cocinero recién se diera cuenta de que al final lo que uno puede creer que será bueno, puede no serlo. Amaba a su mujer y aún más a sus hijos, pero a la larga Usopp había ganado un lugar exclusivo. Había _ganado_ , desde el primer instante.

Como había vaticinado en aquella oportunidad hacia años: lo había conquistado. Pero tardó en darse cuenta.

Y es mentira eso de que nunca es tarde. Había demasiadas personas involucradas; y por eso también, había que mirar al frente y seguir, sin claudicar.

—Eres un mal mentiroso —acotó el cocinero desconcertando al tirador.

Después de tantos años, Sanji lo conocía demasiado, y las mentiras de Usopp no surtían efecto en él. Desde jóvenes, Sanji jamás había creído en sus descabelladas invenciones. Y para reafirmar sus palabras, lo obligó a recibir un beso.

Usopp no pudo contra eso, y una vez más volvió a sucumbir a los encantos del rubio.

Volvían a decirse, de manera tal que quedara grabado a fuego en sus mentes, que había muchas personas implicadas, y que nadie merecía salir lastimado por sus errores.

Serían lo que habían aprendido a ser: amantes. Al menos mientras durase la mentira. Por fortuna, Usopp era experto en esas lides, como así Sanji era experto a la hora de repartir su amor; pues Nami nunca pareció desconfiar. Ni Kaya parecía sospecharlo.

Tyche es la diosa más curiosa del Olimpo; cuando menos lo esperas la rueda comienza a girar para el lado contrario.

Sanji ya no sabía si maldecir o bendecir ese pequeño revés en el cuarto del Soldier Dock System. Sólo buscaba sexo, y acabó encontrando amor. Uno que no quiso corresponder por necio, y que ya era tarde para corresponder.

Fin. 


End file.
